Cueste lo que Cueste
by GarnetXVII
Summary: Sexto año en Hogwarts y Lily y sus amigas comienzan a descubrir los talentos ocultos de los merodeadores. ¿Qué tal puede acabar esto? Solo gritaban venganza... y ahora, ¿quién va a cumplir su promesa?
1. Capítulo 1: Ni 24 h

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

_**A Victor, Irene, David y Quique. Por llenar mi vida de magia y esperanza.**_

_Beginning: Bueno, ahí está la dedicatoria del Fan Fiction. Espero que os guste a todos este pequeño cap que digamos es el comienzo de todo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_

**Capítulo 1: Ni veinticuatro horas**

-Registraron el bosque y la maleza, pero nunca encontraron los cadáveres de los niños. Todavía hoy, en las noches oscuras y en calma, pueden oirse sus lamentos lastimosos susurrando desesperadamente a través de los árboles...

-¡Qué historia tan tétrica Amy!.-Exclamó Sinead.-¿Dónde la has escuchado?

Estaban las cuatro chicas en su primera noche en el colegio Hogwarts en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor, contando historias de miedo como había sido tradición en los 5 cursos que habían pasado ya en el colegio.

-Me la inventé yo, tomando algunos detalles de referencia.-Dijo la morena con aires de orgullo señalándose a sí misma. Las tres chicas rieron al ver este gesto.

-Bah, a mí me gustan más las historias de la realidad. Estoy un poco cansada de las típicas de siempre.-Dijo Lily.

-Pues a ver, deléitanos con una historia ''de la realidad'' como dices tú, Lily.-Dijo Amy.

Lily sacó una linterna de su baúl con la que se alumbró el rostro. Amy alzó una ceja pero se limitó a escuchar.

-¿Habéis oido lo que dicen en El Profeta sobre la bestia en Little Hungleton?.-Preguntó Lily despacio en un susurro. Lauren, Sinead y Amy asintieron mirándola con atención.

-Bien... cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años una hermosa moza huérfana que cuidaba de sus hermanos menores iba al mismo río a lavar la ropa.-Prosiguió Lily con el mismo tono.-Pero el día 5 de agosto cerca de las 5 de la tarde...-Lily esperó para dar emoción a la historia...

-¿Qué pasó!.-Dijo una Amy ansiosa que estaba retorciendo las sábanas de su cama.

-...El cielo se nubló, parecía de noche, hacía frío. La gente se fue a sus casas temiendo que comenzara una tormenta.-Siguió Lily lentamente.-Pero la jóven moza fue como cada tarde a lavar la ropa al río, cuando...-Lily hizo una pausa en la que miró melancólicamente hacia la ventana y dijo.-¡Unos tremendos ojos amarillos se reflejaron en el río!

Lauren ahogó un grito. Pero Amy siguió testaruda.

-Pero Lily, si era un basilisco y dices que se reflejó en el río, la chica solo se quedaría petrificada.-Dijo Amy.

-Aún no he acabado.-La cortó Lily. Amy se encogió de hombros y le prestó atención de nuevo.-La jóven moza no se había percatado de la presencia de tal bestia a sus espaldas... excepto... cuando oyó las voces de sus hermanos menores detrás suya. Gemían y aullaban como si se ahogaran en dolor. La muchacha se dió la vuelta enseguida y...-Lily bajó la mirada para acabar.-La última imágen que vió en su vida era la de sus pobres hermanos perdiendo cada parte de su cuerpo por obra del basilisco y ésta, al mirar sus ojos... murió.

Sinead se acomodó entre dos almohadas espectante.

-Cada 5 de agosto en el pueblo de Little Hungleton se manifiesta el fantasma horrorizado de la jóven moza a lavar su ropa y la de sus hermanos en el río como hizo toda su vida...-Dijo Lily con un deje de voz.-¿Y bien, qué os ha parecido?-Dijo radiante recuperando su tono de voz.

-Impresionante.-Es lo que pudo decir Sinead y ésta se estiró dejándo caer al suelo una almohada.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Amy satisfecha y sonrió.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido de abajo?.-Lauren se había quedado quieta aguzando el oído. En efecto, abajo, en la sala común de Gryffindor se oía un escándalo. Gritos y gente tirando cosas. Las cuatro chicas se levantaron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras del dormitorio y contemplaron la escena.

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban armando todo aquello con artículos de broma de la tienda Zonko y demás artilugios con los que, por lo visto, quisieron ''probar'' su calidad.

-¡Potter!.-Chilló Lily con lo que la habitación se quedó en silencio. Era prefecta y no quería luego tener que meterse en líos por no supervisar bien lo que ocurre.-¿Se puede saber qué haceis tú y tus amiguitos!.-Lily temblaba mientras observaba los ojos castaños de James con furia. No se conocían demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para poder insultarse con comodidad.

-No tienes papel en esto Evans.-James se dió la vuelta ignorándola.-Luego si quieres jugamos.-pero ésta se abalanzó sobre él armando otra vez un jaleo terrible.

-¡Levicorpus!.-Gritó Lily apuntando a James pero este a su vez lanzó otro maleficio y rebotaron.

Laurien, Sinead y Amy sacaron sus varitas preparadas para atacar.

-¡Petrificus total...!.-Gritó Sirius apuntando a Amy pero Laurien se interpuso gritando con furia.

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!.-Chilló ésta.

-Oh, no. Hechizos a tu propio primo no, Laurien.-Dijo Sirius en una carcajada.

-¡Tócalas un pelo y te arrepentirás primito!.-Le desafió ésta.

La profesora Mcgonnagall irrumpió en la sala y se quedó sin habla al ver a todos los gryffindors espectantes a como Lily se libraba de un James que intentaba bloquearla e intentar meterle mano a la vez, un Lupin lanzando maleficios a Amy y un Sirius tan loco y furioso que lanzaba los hechizos sin pensarlo mientras su prima le gritaba algo tipoo ''¿me vas a lanzar ahora un hechizo de hacer palomitas? porque visto como has lanzado el de secar la ropa...''

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!.-Todos se quedaron paralizados y Peter con una pierna en el aire que le hacía tomar aspecto de un perro que lleva dos meses sin hacer sus necesidades.-Todo el mundo a sus dormitorios exepto los sres. Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y las señoritas Flaherty, Evans, Sommers y Black, que me acompañarán a mi despacho. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos obedecieron aún fulminándose con la mirada entre ellos. No hablaron en el camino a su despacho y la profesora Mcgonnagall temblaba de ira. Cerró la puerta después de ella y los observó desde su escritorio.

-...¡El primer día!.-Comenzó enojada Mcgonnagall.-¡El primer día y ya tengo noticias de vuestras gamberradas¡Y vosotras, señoritas, no me esperaba ese comportamiento!

-Profesora Mcgonnagall... los merodeadores habían armado un jaleo y nosotras...-Comenzó Lily mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Nada! Señorita Evans, como prefecta que es debería informarme a mí y no meterse en esos asuntos.-Mcgonnagall estaba decepcionada, los miraba a todos con desaprobación mientras estos agachaban la cabeza.-Se les descontarán 25 puntos... a cada uno.

Amy gruñó con fastidio mirando también al suelo...

-Cumplirán castigo con el sr. Filch el próximo sábado a las seis de la tarde. No tengo nada más que decir... otro incidente de estos podría provocarles la expulsión. Pueden retirarse.-Acabó Mcgonnagall todavía decepcionada.

-Te juro que mato a Evans.-Dijo un James furioso cuando los cuatro entraron en el dormitorio.

-Sabemos que no lo harías cornamenta.-Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Lo sé, y es lo que me jode. Evans... la queridísima Evans y su escuadrón de pijas.

-Bueno, no todas lo son...-Dijo Remus que no había pronunciado palabra desde que estuvieron en la sala común.-A saber que castigo nos pondrá Filch, conociendo lo loco que está puede ser capaz de cualquier castigo macabro.-Dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-Sí... pero no te preocupes, Dumbledore no le deja hacer castigos crueles que supongan ese tipo de sufrimiento.-Dijo James a Lupin.

-Por cierto¿quién se chivó?.-Preguntó Sirius.

-Bah, eso se dan cuenta los profesores con tanto jaleo y eso, o también podría haber sido un fantasma o... un niño de primero asutado.-Dijo Peter riendo.

James alzó una ceja y se acostó en su cama corriendo el dosel. Había estado muy cerca, y aún no sabía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Evans. Un primer día... ni veinticuatro horas habían durado sin recibir castigo. Aunque ese Stan Corner se lo había merecido, por lo menos se habían vengado...

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas desayunaron con más ánimo que la noche anterior. Lauren leía El Profeta mientras Lily comprobaba el horario de las asignaturas que tendrían.

-Mierda, dos horas de transformaciones.-Dijo Lily.

-¿Ahora?.-Preguntó Amy mientras untaba de melaza su tostada.

-Sip.-Contestó Lily doblando su horario e introduciéndolo en la mochila.

Se dispusieron a ir hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde se cruzaron con los merodeadores que ni las miraron. Llegaron al aula de transformaciones un poco antes y se pusieron a preparar las cosas cuando la profesora Mcgonnagall entró en el aula pidiendo silencio.

-Bien, hoy vamos a ver las transformaciones humanas.-Comenzó la profesora Mcgonnagall y una tiza escribió en la pizarra varias sugerencias. Todo el mundo se animó al oir esto pero sus caras cambiaron un poco al comrpobar que sólo transformarían el color de su pelo.

A Sirius no le salía muy bien, en tan media hora había conseguido quemarse una ceja y teñirse de rojo las pestañas. James lo observó con una carcajada y recorrió la habitación para hallar una chica rubia guapísima, con los ojos verdes y una mirada tentativa.

-Es Evans...-Murmuró James. Y la chica rubia se giró con gracia para dedicarle una mirada asesina. James se quedó con la cara de un teletubbie que ha visto un capítulo de Rasca y Pica.

Lupin le pasó una mano por delante de la mirada para que reaccionara y James miró rápidamente a su amigo.

-No... no la había reconocido.-Y se centró de nuevo en el reflejo de su espejo que mostraba un james con el pelo castaño al que quiso añadir unas cuantas mechas.

Remus alzó una ceja y miró a Peter y Sirius que afirmaron lentamente en con desaprobación. Lupin entendió esto como un ''sí, le gusta Lily, no tiene remedio.'' pero, no sabía por qué, esta idea no le agradaba del todo. No quería que Lily fuera a parar con alguien como James, que un día quiere a esa y otro día a la otra. Era su amiga, no lo toleraría, pero James... también era su amigo.

El resto de la clase la profesora Mcgonnagall vigiló de cerca a los merodeadores y a las chicas. Pero se quedó más tranquila al ver que transcurrió la clase con total naturalidad. Lily se despidió de sus amigas pues ellas tenían otras materias. Ella había sido la única que había obtenido el nivel necesario de los TIMOS en DCLAO. Se dirigía entonces al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para desgracia de Gryffindor, les tocaba con Slytherin.

Snape entró en el aula con sus libros y un aire de superioridad tan despreciable que daban ganas de bajarle la cabeza de orgullo con uan colleja. Pero James pareció haber pensado cosas más macabras a juzgar por cómo lo miró en cuanto éste puso un pie en la clase.

-Qué, Potter. ¿Te gustó la broma de Stan Corner?.-Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras apartándose su grasiento pelo negro de la cara.

-Vete a la mierda, Quejicus.-Dijo James con tal énfasis que parecía mentira que estuviera conteniéndose.

-Oh, el primer sábado y un castigo con la sangre sucia ¿eh?.-Dijo Snape divirtiéndose.

-¡No... vuelvas, a llamarla... sangre sucia...!.-Dijo James levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de Snape.

-¿O si no qué¿Irás a Dumbledore?.-Dijo Snape entre risas.-Profi, profi... Severus me está recordando que no tengo cerebro.-Imitó Snape con una voz chillona.

-¡Tú cállate, Snivellius! O tendremos que lavarte esa asquerosa boca.-Dijo Sirius sujetando a James, éste estaba rojo de ira. Lupin y Peter ayudaron a Sirius a sujetarle.

-Oh... mi querida celebridad. Sirius, Sirius... me gustaría ver que algún día pises el mugriento suelo de Azkaban y sientas perder el alma con los dementores.-Dijo fríamente Snape acabando con una cruel sonrisa.

-Sí, quizás mi crimen para ir allí fuera arrancarte esa vieja rata muerta que llevas siempre para cubrir tu ausencia de cerebro, oh no, es una fregona comida de polvo con el que has limpiado la mierda de tu ciénaga. Porque aún hay ratas ¿verdad, ah no. Es tu familia, que tiene parentezco a ti.-Acabó Sirius observando ahora que las chicas lo estaban prestando atención. Snape sacó su varita pero los merodeadores fueron más rápidos.

-¡INCARCERO!.-Gritó James con furia, pero Lily se interpuso a ayudar a Snape.

-Tócalo, Potter y tomarás la viagra a los 15.-Dijo Lily desafiante con su varita en mano.

-¡Apártate, Evans! O tendré que hacer algo que no desearías.-Dijo James concentrado.

-Oh, ya lo creo que me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer ese cerebro de esponja.-Dijo Lily Burlándose.

-Evans... no deberías meterte...-Dijo Lupin cuidadosamente.

-Tú tampoco, Remus. Dejadlo en paz de una vez.-Pero Lily fue interrumpida pues Snape le había lanzado un maleficio y ésta cayó al suelo desprevenida.

-No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como Evans.-Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. Lily no reaccionó pero James se le echó encima gritando.

-¡SECTUM...!.-Gritó James.

-¡NO!.-Lily lanzó un maleficio a James y este cayó estrepitósamente encima de ella. Lupin, Sirius y Peter, que no habían podido sujetar a James apuntaban preocupados a Snape y miraban a la vez de reojo a James y Lily.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.-El profesor Rupert, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras irrumpió en el aula. Todos quedaron en silencio. El profesor contempló una escena que no lo dejó por más que perplejo. Dos de sus alumnos hallados uno encima del otro (una escena que, claramente se podría malinterpretar) otros tres apuntando a un Slytherin que estaba medio atado y sangrando por los dos orificios nasales.-Todos al despacho de Dumbledore... YA.-Dijo el profesor Rupert con la vena de la sien temblando de enfado. Lily se quitó de encima a James de un empujón y se dirigió resignada a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore junto con Snape, Peter, Lupin y Sirius. James dudó un momento y fue con ellos suspirando también resignado.

-¿Ahora cuál es la contraseña?.-Preguntó Peter apoyándo las manos en la pared cuando llegaron en frente de las dos gárgolas.

-Hmmm... piensa en algo estúpido relacionado con la comida.-Dijo Sirius.

-¡Jamón con chocolate!.-Gritó un James confiado alzando la mano hacia la puerta como si dijera ''ábrete sésamo'' con un tono trágico. Esto fue en vano, las gárgolas no pudieron más que rieir similares a ienas. Lily frunció el ceño mirando a James.-¿Qué? Conociendo a Dumbledore...

Snape hizo una mueca de decir ''necios...'' y puso cara de asco. Lily lo miró un segundo pero éste no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

-Meigas a la ensalada.-Dijo Sirius con el mismo resultado.

-Oh, hacen falta unas pocas palabras para abrir esa puerta señor Black.-Dijo una voz. Todos se giraron y contemplaron a un radiante Dumbledore.-Papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco...-Pronunció entonces. Lily no sabía si reir o llorar, pero rápidamente observó que se trataba de la contraseña. Las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron al descubierto las recordadas escaleras de caracol. Dumbledore hizo una seña y todos entraron. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, notaron que no se le veía enfadado, ni contento, ni orgulloso... ¡Dios¿qué cara era esa?

-Muy buenas esas contraseñas que habeis intentado probar.-Dijo Dumbledore sonriente.-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de los hechizos con los que os habéis deleitado hoy.-Dijo Dumbledore un poco más severo.

-Profesor... Remus no ha hecho nada, y algunos de sus amigos tampoco, tan solo...-Comenzó Lily.

-¡Oh! Ya lo creo que sé lo que pasó, señorita Evans. Y me alegra que mis alumnos de Gryffindor sean tan honestos... pero me gustaría que lo fueran también con el resto de las casas del colegio.-Lily bajó la cabeza al oir esto.-Y aun así.-Siguió Dumbledore.-Tampoco fue buena idea que usted se entrometiera.

-Lo sé profesor, creo que tan solo... quería defender un amigo.-Dijo Lily bajando el tono de voz.

-¿Un amigo que te llama sangre sucia?.-Dijo un James alterado.

-Señor Potter, creo que no debe cuestionar los motivos de la amistad. Yo ahora estoy aqui para imponeros un castigo.-Lo cortó Dumbledore juntando las yemas de los dedos.

-Sí señor...-Dijeron.

-Tengo entendido que el sábado tienen otro castigo con el conserje Argus Filch.-Y los demás asintieron.

-Creo que vendría bien que ese día cumplieran castigo conmigo y pudieran tomar esa noche.-Dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-¡Pero profesor! Ni Sinead, ni Laurien ni tampoco Amy cumplen más de un castigo.-Dijo Lily nerviosa.

-No se preocupe por ello señorita Evans, ellas podrán partir a media noche, al igual que los señores Black, Pettigrew y Lupin...-Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

-¿Y nosotros tres...?.-Dijo James casi murmurando.

-Pasarán la noche en los terrenos, pues van a ayudar al guardabosques en una tarea.

-¿El señor Crawfort?.-Preguntó un Snape indignado.

-Sí, señor Snape... el señor Parker Crawfort.-Concluyó Albus.-Y ahora será mejor que se encaminen hacia el Gran Comedor, creo que los elfos nos deleitarán de nuevo con su excelente cocina.-Y dicho esto, Dumbledore se levantó y sonó la campana. Los seis salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y por último éste que comenzó a taradear una canción sobre ''Gryndillows'' mientras se perdía de vista por el pasillo.

Snape no dijo palabra, se echó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Lily se despidió de Remus y fue al Gran Comedor, en busca de sus amigas.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer qué!.-Se alarmó Amy.

-¿Con el señor Parker?.-Preguntó Lauren.

-¿CON JAMES?.-Dijo Sinead a la que Lily le tuvo que hacer señas para que bajara la voz.

-Sí... después de cumplir el castigo todos vosotras y los tres merodeadores os podréis ir.-Dijo una Lily resignada.

-Todo por culpa de ese Snivellius...-Maldijo Amy.-Lily, deberías dejar de sacarle las castañas del fuego¡mira cómo te lo agradece después!

-Lo sé, Amy. Pero ya conoces a Severus. Es muy independiente y no quiere que lo vean en público con...-Lily no acabó la frase.

-Contigo.-Dijo Laurien rápidamente.

-Con una hija de muggles.-Concluyó Lily mirando su comida. Pocas veces habían visto a Lily mirar un plato de comida y no devorarlo al instante. En un día se había conseguido quitar del medio el primer sábado en Hogwarts por una tontería. Lily suspiró y se levantaron para recoger el material para Pociones.

-¡Eh¡Evans!.-La llamó James cuando salió del Gran Comedor seguida de Laurien, Amy y Sinead. Lily se dió la vuelta y escuchó monótonamente a James.-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Tú¿Y yo¿Hablar?.-Lily soltó una carcajada y James esperó.

-No sabía que te hubieras convertido en indio, supongo que las malas compañías...

-Dime qué quieres de una vez, Potter.-Lily se puso seria.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo éste.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo¿Asar salchichas?.-Sinead tiró del brazo de Lily pues notaba que en pocos segundos podía ganarse otro castigo.

-A - SO - LAS.-Dijo James perdiendo la paciencia y señalando con la cabeza a sus amigas. Pero en ese momento sonó la campana y comenzarían las clases de la tarde.-Estupendo... ya te veré luego.-Dijo un James enfadado y se perdió de vista.

Las cuatro se miraron y asintieron, primer lema ''nada de merodeadores''. Y sin más dilación partieron hacia las mazmorras. Lily se estuvo preguntando toda la clase qué es lo que le querría decir James. Normalmente, siempre lo había visto demasiado ocupado rodeándose de chicas más populares y ''guapas'' por todo Hogwarts como para reparar en su presencia. ¿Habría llevado el pequeño incidente de anoche a querer acabar con ella?

-¡Señorita Evans!.-El profesor Slughorn le llamó la atención por segunda vez.-Otra vez se queda ensimismada, por favor, preste un poco de atención a su caldero.-Dijo éste y se dió la vuelta hacia unos alumnos de Hufflepuff. El profesor Slughorn era un hombre gordo, con bigote de morsa y unos andares similares a un cerdo que a penas si acaba de comer y vuelve al corral. Tenía una costumbre que Dumbledore no siempre pudo apreciar, y es que era un profesor muy favoritista y tenía el famoso llamado ''Club Slugh'' al que, por sus prodigiosos conocimientos en pociones y demás, Lily pertenecía.

-Después de las clases hablo con ella.-Murmuró James a sus amigos.

-¿Qué piensas decirle?.-Preguntó un Sirius extrañado.

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Me da igual.-Contestó el merodeador sin quitarle ojo a la pelirroja.

-Me parece que te estás obsesionando.-Dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-No, tan solo quiero vengarme de...-James no pudo acabar.

-¿PERO ES QUE AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE CONSERVAR EL SILENCIO!.-Slughorn estaba rojo y le temblaba la vena de la sien, solía ocurrirle cuando se enfadaba. A Lily le recordaba al novio de su hermana, Vernon, cada vez que perdía jugando con sus amigos.-Señor Potter, lleva usted en este colegio menos de un día y he sido informado de que ya tiene pendiente dos castigos ¿quiere aumentarlos?.-El profesor Slughorn se dió la vuelta y siguió con sus apuntes sobre las pociones de sus alumnos. James suspiró y sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de clases.

-Os veré ahora.-Se despidió Lupin. Cogió las cosas y se fue corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Y este...?.-Se extrañó James.

-Ni idea.-Dijo Sirius y llegó una chica rubia con los ojos celeste claro que rodeó su cuello desde atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No he podido verte desde el banquete mi chumi.-Le dijo la rubia a Sirius quien empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras salían del aula.

-Ya, he tenido mucho lío, Kelly.-Le dijo cariñosamente Sirius. James empujó a Peter para que se fueran de ahí cuanto antes.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tortolitos, antes de que vuestra atmósfera me contamine de ''cursilitis''.-Dijo James burlonamente.-Nos vemos luego, crack.-Se despidió de Sirius.

-Hasta luego, brother. Y a ver si enganchas ya una pajarita que no te queda bien estar solo.-Dijo Sirius riendo.

James soltó sus cosas en la torre de Gryffindor y miró al cielo desde la ventana junto a la cama de Peter. Estaba anocheciendo y esa noche tendrían que ir con Lupin para... aquello que tenían pendiente hace tiempo. Bajo las escaleras, cruzó la sala común para llegar a la puerta del cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía.

-¡Eh, eh! Espérame, James.-La voz ahogada de Peter se oyó detrás de sus pasos y se dió la vuelta para esperar a un Pettigrew corriendo por el corredor con sus cortas piernas como podía. James aminoró el paso sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?.-Preguntó Peter.

-No tengo ni idea.-Respondió James. Miró su reloj y se quedó parado un instante que parecieron horas...-Peter... ¡corre!

-¿Qué, qué pasa?.-Dijo Peter que fue arrastrado a toda velocidad por su amigo hasta la torre de astronomía. Cuando llegaron ya habían comenzado la clase y James abrió la puerta jadeando.

-Hombre, por fin llegan. A saber qué estaban haciendo el señor Potter y usted.-Dijo la profesora Zoraida. James y Peter se sentaron en su sitio sin decir nada. Sirius saludó a éstos dos y James sonrió. La profesora Zoraida era una mujer alta, con el cabello a los hombros negro como el azabache y los ojos de un marrón oscuro profundo. Sus ropas siempre eran muy llamativas entre los alumnos. Las chicas se metían con ella a sus espaldas diciendo cosas como que no tenía gusto al vestir y demás. Pero, en el fondo, era muy buena profesora. Casi se le podía comparar con Mcgonnagall, y además, era experta en todo lo relativo a los astros e interpretación de éstos.

-Estaba diciendo, que esta asignatura no tendrá nada que ver con lo que han estudiado cursos anteriores.-La profesora se paseó por la clase mientras hablaba.-Especialmente porque el año que viene tendréis todos los ÉXTASIS y quisiera prepararos bien para que ese Exámen Terrible de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas pase a ser un simple papel fácil de rellenar con todo lo que sabéis y más.

-¿Pero no nos deberían preparar el año que viene?.-Preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-¿Quiere dejar las cosas para última hora, señor Mattew?.-Preguntó la profesora sentándose al borde de su escritorio.

-¿No deberíamos dar para la preparación más práctica que teoría?.-Preguntó otro alumno.

-Para las pruebas que le pondrán tendrán que emplear ambos en relación aunque la prueba sea práctica, tendrán que aprender teoría para llevarla a cabo ¿no?.-Contestó la profesora Zoraida.-No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a hacer un repaso de las lunas de cada planeta del Sistema Solar.-Comenzó la profesora repartiendo unos pergaminos con preguntas.

-Pero nos hará falta saber algo más que las lunas de los planetas.-Dijo Sirius murmurando.

-Pero bueno¿todos vamos a cuestionar lo que hace el profesor? Ya sabré yo lo que hago¿o quiere dar usted la clase si tan listo cree que es?.-Dijo la profesora indignada. Sirius se encogió de hombros y fingió que leía el pergamino que le acababa de repartir.-Venga por aquí, señor Black.-La profesora lo cogió del brazo y ésta se sentó en su lugar.-Comience la clase.

-Eh... ¿profesora...?

-No, señor Black. Ahora usted es el profesor, decida qué es lo mejor para sus alumnos.

-Ejejj, bueno.-Sirius estaba sudando y James partiéndose de la cara que ponía.-Potter, por reirse me va a recitar todas las lunas usted solo.-Dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a la profesora Zoraida. James se puso pálido.

-Profesora Zoraida¿habla en serio?.-Preguntó James, que la tenía a su lado sentada, en el lugar que antes ocupó Sirius.

-No, perdona. El profesor te ha dicho que hagas algo.-Dijo ella indiferente.

-Eh... Marte tiene dos lunas.-Dijo James no muy seguro, había pasado todo el verano tirado en el sofá. ''Como todos'' pensó James.- Se... se llaman Fobos y...

La profesora Zoraida levantó la mano. Sirius, que tampoco se las sabía le correspondió el turno de palabra esperando las respuesta.

-¿Si, señora Kenneth?.-Dijo Sirius tartamudeando.

-Yo tampoco conozco la respuesta¿podría facilitárnosla?.-Dijo la profesora sonriendo malévolamente. Lily estaba contemplando la escena con sus amigas en silencio como el resto de la clase. A lily le encantaba esa profesora, siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas a los merodeadores. Y pensando en los merodeadores¿dónde estaba Lupin?.

-Claro, claro... esto... ¿algún alumno quiere participar antes de que yo diga la respuesta?.-Dijo Sirius esperanzado porque algún empollón de Ravenclaw levantara la mano. Nadie se movió.-¿Por diez puntos?.-Nada...-¿Cincuenta?.-Todos seguían tal cual.-Joder, esto parece una subasta.-Murmuró y algunas risitas se notaron al fondo del aula.-Está bien, yo tampoco la sé. ¿Vale?.-Todos aplaudieron entre risas y la profesora se levantó dejándole libre el sitio a Sirius.

-Para que veas que no es tan fácil. Y la luna que nuestro compañero quería decir era Deimos. Fobos y Deimos, las dos lunas de Marte. El domingo por la tarde los señores Black y Potter tendrán una cita conmigo en mi despacho a las seis.-Dijo la profesora Zoraida.-¿Señorita Evans?.-Lily había levantado la mano para decir las lunas de Júpiter.

-El próximo planeta tiene cuatro lunas. Lo, Europa, Ganímedes y Calisto.-Dijo ésta y James murmuró algo que sonó a ''mirando el libro cualquiera...''.

-Exacto, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Quizás la señorita Evans tenga que darles clases a vosotros dos, por su ignorancia. Respecto a los dos, por supuesto.-La profesora sonrío y prosiguió la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana James, Sirius y Peter salieron corriendo del aula.

-¿Qué tendrán ahora estos dos?.-Preguntó Sinead.

-Hmm... no he visto a Lupin desde el almuerzo.-Dijo Amy.

-Yo sí le vi.-Dijo Lily.-Salió corriendo de pociones en cuanto sonó la campana.

-Pero él da astronomía... ¿cómo es que no ha aparecido?.-Dijo Laurien. Las chicas comenzaron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor para dejar sus cosas e ir a cenar.

-Antílopes.-Dijo Lily y el retrato de la Señora Gorda les dejó paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Las cuatro chicas entraron y se dirigieron al dormitorio a dejar el material. Lupin estaba en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea frotándose las manos y un poco pálido.

Las demás chicas parecieron no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en la sala común, ahora desierta excepto por Lupin. Amy se acercó al sillón y contempló un Lupin temblando con el miedo en la mirada que contemplaba las llamas.

-¿Te... te encuentras bien?.-Amy no era partidaria de llevarse con los merodeadores pero Lupin era diferente. Siempre había sido el que parecía tener un poco más de cerebro que sus amigos.

-¡Hola!.-Remus se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amy y sonrió, procurando disimular sus temblores.-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Estás seguro?.-Amy se sentó a su lado.-Estás pálido.-Amy le tocó la frente con cuidado y Lupin se estremeció, nunca había notado unas manos tan suaves que lo tranquilizaban en ese tenso momento... Lupin bajó la cabeza cogiéndole la mano que ahora lo acariciaba. Amy se quedó inmóvil y miró a Remus.-No te he visto en todo el día.

-Ya... bueno, he estado dando clases esp...-Remus calló de repente y Amy supuso que había dicho algo que no debería.-Quiero decir que las clases a las que fui me puse enfermo y tuve que ir a la enfermería.-Siguió Remus.

-Remus... ya sé que tú y yo nunca hemos tenido buena amistad.-Más bien, ni si quiera habían dicho más de cuatro palabras seguidas nunca y menos a solas.-Pero intuyo que te pasa algo...-Dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenéis que tener cuidado...-Comenzó Lupin con una voz débil.-No acaban más que de empezar.

-¿Quién¿Qué pasa?.-Amy empezó a preocuparse.

-Los merodeadores... esta noche comienza todo. Dile a Lily que la quiero muchísimo pero tengo que ayudarles. Y a ti también...-Lupin la miró a los ojos aún con la mano de Amy entre las suyas.

-Pero Remus... ¿qué pasa¿a qué los vas a ayudar...?.-Amy nunca había visto que uno de los merodeadores se comportara así con ella y más por su exiguo carácter con los chicos. Remus abrió la boca para hablar pero las chicas hicieron su aparición en ese momento.

En cuanto las oyeron venir por las escaleras riendo Amy se soltó de Lupin y se retiró rápido pero al hacerlo se tropezó con algo en el suelo con lo que cayó estrepitosamente a la vez que Lupin caía encima de ella al haber intentado evitar la caída de ésta. La escena era precisamente lo que sabemos que se suele decir:

Lauren ahogó un grito y Lily se quedó de piedra, mientras tanto Sinead no sabía si reir, llorar, gritar... pero bueno, decidió quedarse de piedra.

-¡No es lo que parece!.-Y al final Amy y Lupin dijeron la típica frase. Los dos se miraron y se levantaron enseguida.

-¿Qué estabáis haciendo?.-Sinead los miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-Verás yo...-Empezaron los dos a la vez de nuevo.

-Es que...-De nuevo a dúo se miraron con cara de quien ha visto un fantasma. Amy se puso roja y decidió callarse.

-Yo sólo os digo que-que tengais cuidado porque esta noche...-Lupin cogió aire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Holas! Es mi primer cap en este Fan Fiction asik espero k os guste Por otro lado, que sé que este ha sido un cap corto pero bueno, es un capítulo que narraba un solo día, o más bien, veinticuatro horas. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algún review! Muxos saludos a todos y hasta el proximo cap!

ChoChang


	2. Capítulo 2: Tensión en el ambiente

Disclaimer: No pretendo herir a nadie con este Fan Fiction. James, Lupin, Sirius, Peter y algunos personajes más son de Rowling, no pretendo plagiar nada. Espero que os guste el cap.

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

**Capítulo 2: Tensión en el ambiente**

-¡¡No es lo que parece!.-Y al final Amy y Lupin dijeron la típica frase. Los dos se miraron y se levantaron enseguida.

-¿Qué estabáis haciendo?.-Sinead los miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-Verás yo...-Empezaron los dos a la vez de nuevo.

-Es que...-De nuevo a dúo se miraron con cara de quien ha visto un fantasma. Amy se puso roja y decidió callarse.

-Yo sólo os digo que-que tengais cuidado porque esta noche...-Lupin cogió aire. Se abrío la puerta a la sala común de Gryffindor a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y un James nervioso entró corriendo.

-¡¡Lunático!.-Lupin ahogó un grito por el susto.-¿Dónde has estado?

-Bueno... ahora hablamos.

-¿Y éstas?.-Dijo James mirando a las chicas.

-Oye, éstas tenemos nombre.-Dijeron Lily y Amy con el ceño fruncido. James las ignoró e hizo señas a Remus para que se fueran al Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, hasta luego.-Dijo Lupin que ahora era arrastrado hasta la abertura del retrato.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla, Lily suspiró. Por poco habrían sabido qué es lo que se traían los merodeadores. Sabía que Lupin no era cruel con ellas pero al fin y al cabo, sabía que quería mucho a sus amigos. Lauren propuso ir a cenar mientras reflexionaban, las tres aceptaron y Lily, a pesar de lo confusa que estaba, no negó un plato entero de cada cosa que había sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde puré, pollo, ensalada, y costillas hasta embutidos, pastel de carne, sopa y demás. Aunque en los postres tampoco se quedó corta con la tarta de melaza. Lily, no sabía nadie cómo lo hacía, pero siempre tenía un apetito increíble.

-¡Mirad!.-Exclamó Laurien señalando a los merodeadores que se chocaban las manos riendo y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor. Lily, que parecía estar acabando su banquete nocturno, prestó atención a los movimientos labiales de cada merodeador.

-¡¡Si es que esta gente no vocaliza!.-Se quejó Lily al no poder leer los labios y observando cómo se marchaban por la gran puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Quiero seguirles. Esta noche, cuando todos duerman y salgan a hacer ''eso con lo que debemos tener cuidado''.-Dijo Amy sin dejar de mirar la gran puerta por la que acababan de marcharse los cuatro gryffindors.

-Oh, creo que no podrás. Ni tú ni ninguna de nosotras.-Dijo Lily acabando su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Por qué no?.-Dijo Amy con fastidio apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sinead.

-Tienen la capa de invisibilidad. Aunque notemos como abren la puerta de la sala común, no podremos seguir su rastro.-Dijo Lily con decepción.

-¿Cómo es posible que quepan los cuatro en una capa?.-Dijo Sinead pensativa.

-Jajajaja... eso es un poco lógico, Sinead.-Dijo Laurien entre risas.-Peter es un retaco, Lupin se adapta a cualquier espacio y James y mi primito van románticamente abrazados.-Dijo ésta riendo. Las demás dirigieron la mirada al lado imaginando la escena debajo de la capa... Lily alzó una ceja, Amy dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que dentro de poco estallaría en carcajadas y Sinead, que aún no había sido correspondida a su pregunta, se preguntó si podría ser posible. Se miraron y empezaron a reir descontroladamente.

-En serio, creo que deberíamos hacer algo.-Dijo Amy aún riendo un poco.-Me dieron miedo las palabras de Remus, y él no suele andarse con bromas.

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor exponiendo las diferentes cosas que podían estar tramando llegaron a una idea. No sabían con exactitud si resultaría. Pero algo había que hacer. Se reunieron en el dormitorio de las chicas e insonorizaron la puerta. Se sentaron todas y Lily comenzó.

Bien... lo primero, y ante todo...-Hizo una pausa y pensó ''fijo que al final me cae el muerto a mí''.-es decidir quién realizará la tarea de convertirse en la descerebrada, idiota, sin personalidad, cursi, pija de mierda...-Sus amigas la miraron cansinas.-... en Kelly.-Dijo Lily.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron y de ellas mismas a Lily, y de Lily a ellas mismas, y de ellas mismas...

-Ah, no. Ya sé lo que estáis pensando y no.-Dijo Lily paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Lily... la poción multijugos tarda un mes en estar lista y ni si quiera tenemos los ingredientes.-Dijo Amy suspirando.

-Por eso no hay problema.-Dijo Sinead.-Siempre podemos colarnos en el despacho del profesor Slughorn.-Concluyó y Lily volvió a pensar ''de estas tres psicópatas no me libro''.-Que siempre... Lily podría entretener mientras nosotras hacemos el trabajo.-Terminó Sinead sonriendo.

-¡No! Si yo ya lo sabía; cuando hay problemas, llama a Lily que te sacará de la mierda.-Lily se tiró encima de la cama con fuerza.

-Lily, eres la única que puede hacer ese trabajo. ¡Vamos! El profesor Slughorn te adora, y no podemos esperar a la fiesta de Navidad. Los merodeadores podrían hacer muchísimas cosas.-La animó Laurien.-Y en cuanto al resto, eres la que más le pega a mi primo.-Dijo riendo.

-¡¿Que pego con quién!.-Se indinó Lily.

-A ver, eras tú la que sacó la idea de secuestrar a Kelly y hacernos pasar por ella. ¿Ahora pones pegas?.-Dijo Amy alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Amy. Yo sugerí esta idea, pero eras tú la que quería averiguar lo que esos cuatro se traían entre manos.-Contestó Evans incorporándose.

-Chicas... todas queremos saber qué van a hacer.-Las tranquilizó Sinead. Lily puso cara de desaprobación y sin mediar palabra se puso el pijama y se acostó. Laurien negó con la cabeza y decidió acostarse también.

-Buenas noches.-Dijeron y apagaron las luces. Sinead y Amy se fueron a dormir también. Vaya día habían tenido... Lily dos castigos con los merodeadores y con Snape en un sólo día... y sus amigas también estaban en el lío. ''A saber lo que nos guarda el chiflado de Dumbledore'' pensó Lily. Nunca había pensado en Albus como en un ''genio'' como lo veneraban otros.

James estaba casi a la orilla del lago, escudriñando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El rumor del agua, el canto de los grillos y algún que otro lobo eran los sonidos que llenaban la noche. Un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo que se hallaba despejado en estos momentos. Hacía una suave brisa que hacía que James se cubriera aún más con la capa. ¿Dónde estaban estos? Pensaba cada vez más desesperado.

-¿Hace frío, eh?.-La voz de Sirius hizo que se estremeciera.

-Qué susto, Canuto. Joder.-James estaba temblando y se cubría más con la capa. Sirius rió y le dió una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya casi es la hora. ¿Has estudiado, Cornamenta?.-James pensó que Sirius esa noche estaba con ganas de cachondeíto.

-Bah...-Murmuró James.

-Te noto tenso.-Dijo Sirius confuso.-¿Tienes miedo?.-Pero en ese momento llegó Lupin con un Peter al que habían salido unas orejas de ratón, una capa de pelo gris en la cara y un rabo que había roto la parte de atrás del pantalón. Remus se veía decepcionado y James y Sirius se quedaron observándolos mientras se acercaban desde el castillo.

-... -James no supo qué decir cuando llegaron frente a ellos. Sirius comenzó a aguantar la risa haciendo sonidos hasta que estalló y comenzó a revolcarse por el suelo. James, al ver a su amigo no pudo por más que contagiarse de la risa y comenzar a reir también. Lupin alzó los ojos al negro cielo y esperó a que estos se calmaran. Peter, mientras tanto, ponía cara de resignación al verlos reirse y se retorcía los dedos en los que James se fijó y vio que habían crecido unas enormes uñas amarillentas y estalló a reir más todavía acabando de rodillas en el césped sujetándose el estómago.

-¿Ya vale, no?.-Dijo Peter.

-Pero tío por Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?.-Sirius aún estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y aún con alguna otra risilla a causa de un James que no se controlaba.

-El muy insensato intentó transformarse antes de tiempo.-Contestó Lupin por él suspirando.

-Es que... es que tenía ganas de hacerme más pequeño y... y daros una sorpresa.-Peter aún se retorcía los dedos y James, un poco más ''serio'' se puso en pie al igual que Sirius.

-Pues ahora por listo tendrás que esperar otras dos semanas.-Dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?.-Dijo Sirius observando a Peter.

-No os preocupéis por eso, la señora Pompfrey sabrá qué hacer. Con que le digamos que fue una broma que le gastaron se conformará.-Concluyó Remus también mirando a Peter.

-Bueno, habrá que avanzar esto...-James suspiró, y con alguna que otra risita se concentró en un punto fijo.

-Bien, recordad: concentración, mente en blanco. Y si veis que comenzáis a transformaros, ni se os ocurra echaros atrás. Os dejáis llevar, ¿de acuerdo?.-Lupin los advirtió. James y Sirius asintieron y los dos se colocaron en la misma posición.

Estuvieron concentrados durante bastante tiempo, pero no lograban liberar su mente. El cielo cada vez se iba nublando más y Lupin intuyó que se acercaba una borrasca. Mientras tanto observaba a un James con los ojos cerrados apretándolos como si así lograra sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza y un Sirius que dejaba la mente en blanco medio segundo y después pensaba ''¡lo estoy consiguiendo! mierda...''.

Pasadas dos horas todo seguía igual, Remus se había sentado en el suelo con los brazos sobre las piernas al igual que el Peter con aspecto de ratón enorme que escudriñaba los terrenos. El licántropo notó que las piernas de James se iban volviendo más delgadas y se cubrían poco a poco por una fina capa de pelo marrón claro y éste iba relajando el cuerpo. Remus sonrió y guardó silencio para no desconcentrarle cuando un Sirius comenzaba a llenarse de un pelaje negro, muy oscuro pero con aspecto suave y sedoso. Al cabo de quince minutos más o menos delante de los dos merodeadores se hallaban un ciervo y un perro negro parecido a un ''Grim'' en el lugar que antes habían estado dos estudiantes de Gryffindor. El ciervo abrió los ojos a la vez que el perro oscuro y ambos se miraron y comenzaron a saltar, ladrar y... y hacer el sonido que quiera que haga un ciervo. Lupin rió de alegría y Peter sonrió también, aunque, sin poder disimular una pena el no poder estar él también celebrando con ellos su... ehm... transformación.

El centauro y el perro volvieron a tener su aspecto normal y siguieron saltando y riendo.

-¡¡Somos animagos! ¡¡Somos animagos!.-James y Sirius no cabían en sí de alegría. Lupin también los vitoreó pero rogándoles entre risas que bajaran la voz.

-Ahora podremos venir sin necesidad de capa de invisibilidad.-Dijo James alegre.

-Sí, yo ya empezaba a cansarme de ir con Colagusano, huele a rata.-Dijo Sirius haciendo ademán de ahogarse.

-¡Eh!.-Se quejó éste riendo.

-Ahora tendremos que llevar a cabo una cosita, Remus.-James lo miró con media sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Lupin suspiró resignado.

-James...

-Remus, sabes que es importante para mí, para nosotros... incluso para tí.-Le dijo James. Lupin lo miró triste a los ojos... era su amigo, pero también quería mucho a Lily. Le producía mucha tristeza que tuviera que hacer algo así... por una persona que había hecho tanto por él, una persona que había luchado tanto cuando él era discriminado por ser un licántropo... esa persona que había estado a su lado. Pero por otro lado, James también lo había dado todo por él y era casi como su propio hermano, no podía fallarle...

-Está bien...-Lupin se resignó suspirando profundamente. Los cuatro merodeadores juntaron sus manos haciendo un círculo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los chicos cerraron los ojos y respiraron despacio, concentrándose en las palabras que tendrían que decir.

-Juramos solemnemente...-Comenzaron a decir los cuatro.-Ahora Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano... vengarnos de Lily Evans y sus amigas... en esta Promesa Inquebrantable.

-¿Prometeis vengaros de Lil... Evans y sus amigas?-Preguntó Lupin.

-Lo prometemos.-Lupin hizo un hechizo no verbal y las manos de los cuatro merodeadores que yacían unidas se envolvieron en una especie de manto de fuego que los unió aún más, haciendo espirales a su alrededor y dándoles un calor sólido extraño. Se dibujaban formas y otras figuras en torno a ellos mientras despedía una luz como de aurora boreal con rayos rojos, claros, anaranjados y profundos desde el centro del círculo que habían formado los cuatro merodeadores. Una gran llama pareció cubrirlos por completo hasta que la capa poco a poco se esfumó como un humo espeso blanco que se mezcló con el neblinoso cielo estrellado.

Lupin suspiró despegando las manos y los cuatro se miraron.

-Flipante...-Dijo Sirius mirándose las manos que antes habían estado unidas con las de sus amigos.

-Uff...-James también estaba extasiado.

-Flipé en colorines.-Dijo Peter con los ojos salidos de las órbitas mirando a nada. Ante este comentario, Sirius y James se miraron, alzaron una ceja y sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Osea, que es mega chachi, ¿verdad?.-Le vaciló Sirius. James comenzó a reir.

-Es que me flipa tio, es lo más guay.-James imitó voz de niño pijo y Peter los ignoró riéndose entre dientes. Lupin sonrió bostezando brevemente.

-Va a ser hora de pirarse.-Dijo Remus consultando el reloj. James se estiró exageradamente y comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo. Cada vez hacía más frío y estaba más oscuro. James sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se metieron como pudieron debajo de ésta.

Esa noche, Peter la pasó en la enfermería. Habían tenido que despertar a la señora Pompfrey y decirle que había tomado algo que le sentó mal. Ésta se puso histérica con sus típicas charlas sobre la seguridad de hoy en día en el mundo mágico. Pero agradecieron que no hiciera más preguntas.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, antes de dormir aunque ya de por sí era bastante tarde, comenzaron a hablar de las cosas que podrían hacer ahora, siendo animagos.

-Por cierto, Lunático.-Comenzó James.-No nos has contado dónde estuviste después de pociones.-Dijo James guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-Quizás eso deba contároslo otro día, cuando maduréis.-Dijo Lupin entre risas.

-Bah, cómo odiaba yo esa frase de pequeño. Cuando mi abuela se ponía a hablar por una vez en su vida sobre algo interesante, buah.-Sirius se echó sobre las almohadas. Los otros dos rieron pero James insistió.

-En serio, Remus. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Pues, veréis...-Lupin se puso serio de nuevo y se acercó más a ellos.-Mi hermanastro... fue asesinado hace tres noches. Un tal Colin Mcgrey, se dice que es mortífago.-Hizo una pausa y Sirius y James aguzaron el oído.-La cuestión es... que ha dejado bastantes pistas sobre algo que andaba buscando. Están escondiendo mi casa y todas las posesiones y aquí en Hogwarts, los tíos de una niña llamada Nymphadora que dentro de unos tres años vendrá aqui a estudiar me están enseñando clases especiales sobre Defensa y otros.

-Joder... no nos cuentas nada, Remus.-Dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sabía hasta hace poco, y con esto que teníamos sobre la transformación y demás... no sabía cuándo contároslo.-Dijo Lupin despacio.

-Bueno, pues deberías disimular un poco tu amargura, Lunático. Mucha gente ya va murmurando por ahí.-Comentó un Sirius pensativo.

-Por cierto... la niña, Nymphadora... ¿se apellida Tonks?.-Preguntó James interesado.

-Sí. Sus padres trabajan para el Ministro de Magia. Son aurores de confianza de él y eso.-Contestó Lupin.-Cuando yo era pequeño sucedió algo parecido por donde vive ahora Canuto, en Grimmauld Place. Un mortífago acabó con una familia entera de muggles por un pequeño objeto muy antiguo que ésa familia, tenía como reliquia desde que llegaron a la casa. Nadie sabe cuán importancia tiene ese objeto, pero lo que sí es cierto es que tiene que ver con quien-vosotros-sabéis.-Lupin cogió aire y Sirius quedó entre asustado e impresionado.

-Y... ¿todo eso se ha armado por un asesinato que bien podría ser simple?.-Preguntó Canuto Lupin puso cara confusa.-Quiero decir que, no es que fuera simple.-Rectificó rápidamente Sirius antes de poder herir a alguien. Aunque no conocía muy bien al hermanastro de Remus, a los tres le caía muchísimo mejor el calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago.-sino que quizás no sea el mismo caso.

-Como ya he dicho, Canuto.-Prosiguió Remus.-Ha dejado varias pistas que demuestran eso, no es seguro. Pero las autoridades mágicas están tomando muchísimas precauciones. Parece ser más grave de lo usual... ni tan si quiera hubo Marca Tenebrosa.-Ante esto, James y Sirius guardaron silencio. Reflexionando. Al fin y al cabo Remus siempre había tenido muchos parentescos y lazos entre familias importantes que ni sabían, ellos podrían casi asegurar que podían tener también algo en sus posesiones. Un horcruxe, una reliquia antigua... algo que a Voldemort le interesaba. ¿Pero qué?

-Bueno, de todos modos estaremos contigo, Lunático.-Dijo James.-Además, en Hogwarts estás seguro con Dumbledore y con ejemnosotrosejem.-Rió el merodeador. Lupin sonrió y pensó lo agradecido que se podía estar de tener siempre amigos al lado.

-Creo que va a ser hora de ir al sobre. Mañana me va a levantar Natalie Portman como no duerma.-Dijo Sirius bostezano

James se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama con dosel y sonrió a su amigo Sirius, en la cama de al lado haciendo un gesto con las manos de cuernos. Qué día... muchos castigos, poco dormir, Promesa Inquebrantable... Ahora todos los meses sería más fácil acompañar a Lupin para su transformación. Mientras tanto... quedaba mucho por ver. Lupin se quedó mirando el techo reflexionando sobre sus sospechas sobre los mortífagos que intentan allanar su casa y la Promesa Inquebrantable . ¿Debería haberle hecho eso a Lily? ¿Y Amy, qué le pasaba últimamente con ella? Recordaba sus cálidas manos hace unas horas que lo acariciaban con su fina piel... Recordaba el miedo que tenía. Los merodeadores no eran tan peligrosos. Pero desde hace tres años querían demostrar a todo Hogwarts que Evans y sus amigas no eran nadie a su lado. Con estos pensamientos confusos y profundos, Lupin cayó dormido en el que había sido su primer día completo en Hogwarts de su sexto curso... y parecía haber durado mil años.

-¡Mierda! Llego tarde, llego tarde.-Lily corría de un lado a otro de la habitación cogiendo sus cosas para comenzar las clases. Se había quedado dormida al igual que sus amigas y ahora no había tenido tiempo ni de desayunar.

-¿Dónde están los putos libros?.-Amy estaba histérica y también corría de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras Lauren acababa de llenar su mochila y Sinead terminaba de vestirse con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Pasaron corriendo los pasillos y corredores del castillo, apuradas y agobiadas por el corto tiempo del que disponían para llegar a la otra punta del castillo puntuales hasta que llegaron al aula de Encantamientos jadeando pero, para alivio de las cuatro chicas, las clases aún no habían comenzado. Suspiraron y cogieron sitio al fondo del aula. Lily no pasó desapercibidas las miradas de James de camino a su sitio. La hacían sentir incómoda, y más ahora que estaban las cuatro asustadas por ''la advertencia'' de Lupin. Lily saludó a Remus con una sonrisa, esperaba que se encontrara mejor desde la noche anterior. El chico le correspondió con otra sonrisa y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Se abrió la puerta del aula y todos guardaron silencio.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no fue el pequeño Flitwick el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. En su lugar, un mago alto, delgado, jóven (de unos veintitrés o veinticinco años que nadie le quitaba) con el pelo oscuro y las orejas de soplillo entró en el aula. Sus manos, que sujetaban un pequeño maletín marrón oscuro, eran grandes y sus brazos y su cuerpo robustos y fuertes. Llevaba ropa muggle, se notaba que acababa de llegar de viaje a juzgar además por su impuntualidad. Sus vaqueros y su camiseta ajustada color rojo y azul lo declaraba. Era bastante atractivo, a las chicas se les iban los ojos al verlo. Tenía un cuello similar al de un brontosaurio, sus ojos eran de un marrón claro, como miel. Y según decía James, parecía que se había tragado una rata pues tenía demasiada nuez. Iba con paso torpe pero a la vez a las chicas le resultaba encantador. Lily se inclinó un poco para mirarle... por detrás. James y Sirius se cruzaron de brazos y pensaron que ya no les gustaba este profesor.

-Buenos días.-Saludó altívamente.-El profesor Flitwick estará indispuesto durante un período de tiempo. Como no tenemos conocimiento y o información de cuando será su recuperación, yo seré su sustituto.-Concluyó con un aire de cierta perfección que pareció descontentar más aún a los chicos.

Con un movimiento de varita del nuevo profesor, su maletín quedó situado en la mesa y comenzó a salir su material que ahora se ordenaba solo por el aula y su mesa.

-Creo que aún no me he presentado.-Sonrió el profesor. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, los chicos por puro enfado se limitaban a escuchar las palabras que decía con los brazos cruzados. Y, las chicas, en cambio estaban embobadas y lo miraban fijamente a cada uno de sus movimientos, analizando cada frase, palabra, sílaba que pronunciaba...-Me llamo Eloy Radmoot. Espero poder prepararos para el año que viene en los ÉXTASIS si es que me quedo un tiempo considerable.-Volvió a sonreir altivamente. James murmuró de forma que sólo Sirius pudo oile:

-Si sigue así va a durar muy poco...-Dijo James.

-Estoy contigo, Cornamenta. ¡No nos moverán!.-Contestó Sirius riendo.

En general la clase transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Lily ya había hecho amistad con el nuevo profesor y parecían tener muchas cosas en común. Cosa que, según James, estaba mal visto.

-¿Quién es ese para acercarse a Evans?.-Dijo James con fastidio mientras escribía en su pergamino sin quitarle ojo al profesor Radmoot.

-A mí me parece buena gente.-Dijo Lupin confuso.

-Pues vaya... pensaba que eras de los nuestros, Lunático.-Dijo James picándole.

-¿Me estás llamando marica?.-Le preguntó Remus con autoridad.

-No... yo solo...-James reía al ver la cara que ponía Lupin ante esos comentarios. El profesor Eloy alzó su largo cuello para observar quiénes estaban armando jaleo.

-A ver, por ahí. Señores Potter y Lupin, a trabajar.-Llamó con voz monótona el profesor mientras volvía a sus apuntes.

-Mira como se porta con las tías... y luego los demás... ¡ala! como una mierda. No puedo imaginar que Dumbledore haya contratado una persona así.-Murmuró James entre dientes. Sirius soltó una risita y Lupin negó con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los próximos días, Peter siguió en la enfermería. Ya estaba recuperándose pero aún le quedaba algo de bigote y casi todo el rabo. Los merodeadores iban a visitarlo cada vez que podían. Lupin seguía faltando a algunas clases de vez en cuando mientras que Sinead, desaparecía cada vez que se le venía en gana. Ahora en sexto disponían de bastantes horas libres aunque algunos alumnos, a juzgar por Remus, que daba Aritmancia, Runas y ''no sé qué rollos más'' como solía decir Sirius, aprovechaban esas horas libres para apuntarse al club de astronomía, clases paticulares, unión de estudios etc. Lily asistía a alguna que otra actividad como por ejemplo a gimnasia, en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque también solía ir con Amy, Laurien y Sinead (ésta última cada vez menos) a unos cursillos a cerca de música. Tanto muggle como mágica, no se les daba mal. Laurien ya había pensado en hacer un grupo, siempre y cuando, Sinead estuviera presente de vez en cuando.

Llegó el sábado con más borrascas y la capa de nubes grises que cubría el cielo encapotaba todo, dando lugar a un ambiente húmedo, frío y desagradable. Típica época en la que no puedes separarte del paquete de pañuelos y estás encerrado en tu cuarto o sala común al calorcito de la chimenea. Era después de la cena y Lily Evans estaba sentada junto a la chimenea leyendo unos apuntes de pociones cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

-Lily... tenemos que ir a cumplir el castigo con Dumbledore.-La voz de Lupin al lado de su oído izquierdo la hizo darse la vuelta.

-Claro, ¿dónde están...?.-Lily no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues dos de sus amigas asomaban por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas envueltas en sus capas y bufandas de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué siempre que preguntaba algo así, aparecían como por arte de magia? pensó.

-¿Y Sinead?.-Les preguntó Lily a las dos chicas. Las dos negaron con la cabeza y Lily miró a Remus quien le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.-Una vez más, nuestra ''fiel'' e ''inseparable'' amiga ha desaparecido.

-Yo tengo que ir con los merodeadores, nos vemos ahora.-Se despidió el licántropo.

-¡Remus!.-Lo llamó Lily antes de que se fuera. Éste se dio la vuelta para mirarla.-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.-Remus se la llevó al otro lado de la sala común. Amy y Laurien le susurraron algo que sonó ''¡en la boca Lils, dale en la boca!'' mientras reían y ésta pasaba de ellas.

-Claro, dime.-Dijo éste sonriendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa últimamente?.-Dijo Lily.

-Hmm, no entiendo.-Dijo Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

-Remus... últimamente no hablas, estás siempre distraído y anoche parecía que venía el fin del mundo.-Lily estaba por más irritada.

-Lily... estoy pasando una situación difícil.-Dijo Remus despacio. Se sentaron en unos sillones que tenían cerca y el licántropo le contó toda la historia.-al parecer alguien está buscando algo... y yo también estoy recibiendo clases especiales en Hogwarts. Dumbledore ha estado en contacto conmigo, tranquila.-Remus sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Lily y está se tranquilizó un poco con ese gesto.

-Oh, Remus...-Lily lo abrazó con fuerza y éste le devolvió el abrazo.-Prométeme que tendrás muchísimo cuidado.-Lupin la miró durante un segundo, pero no fue capaz de aguantar la mirada.

-Lily... hazme un favor.

-Dime...

-Aléjate de James.-Dijo éste. Lily lo miró aún más extrañada.

-Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro.-El chico volvió a sonreir.-Tú hazme caso, y daos prisa o llegaremos tarde al castigo.

-Tranquilo, ahora vamos. Por cierto.-Dijo ésta antes de que Lupin desapareciera por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios para llamar a su amigo.-No me da miedo James.-Lily le guiñó un ojo y Lupin puso cara de ''Nunca cambiarás'' sonriendo.

Laurien cogió a Lily y Amy del brazo y las tres se dirigieron a la abertura del cuadro para ir a la oficina de Dumbledore. Por el camino, Lily les contó todo lo que el licántropo le había dicho. Laurien y Amy se miraron un momento.

-Tenemos que hacer lo de Kelly, YA.-Fue lo primero que dijo Laurien.

-No entiendo... ya sabemos qué es lo que le pasa a Lupin.-Dijo Lily mientras iban por las escaleras ''cambiantes''.

-Pero Lils... ¿es que no te das cuenta? A qué crees que viene todo eso de ''Ais Lily ten cuidado con James'' ''Esta noche nose qué nose cuánto tened cuidado''... ¿Tantas adevertencias en vano? Por favor...-Dijo una Amy impaciente.

-Bueno, sí. Tengo curiosidad en saber qué se traen entre manos. Pero no quiero ser yo Kelly. Es.. frustrante, asqueroso, humillante... ¡Por Dios, tendré que besar a Sirius!.-Acabó Lily.

-No tiene por qué.-Intervino Laurien mientras se acercaban al corredor.-Si se te acercas haces como que vas a estronudar y le dices que estás enferma y no quieres contagiarle.-Sugirió. Lily las miró y alzó una ceja. Vamos, con lo pegajosa que es esa Kelly iba a decir algo similar. Pensó.

Recorrieron el pasillo que procedía hacia las gárgolas del despacho de Dumbledore cuando de repente, se quedaron las tres sin habla. Ahí entre la pared y un chico moreno, bastante atractivo, se hallaba su amiga Sinead. Siendo llenada de besos y caricias por el chico en esos momentos.

-Pues va a ser que no va a hacer falta lo de Kelly ¿eh?...-Dijo Amy con precaución. Los dos ''amantes'' se separaron de inmediato mirando a las chicas con cara de infarto.

-¡Sinead!.-Gritó Lily.

-¡Sirius!.-Se abalanzó su prima Laurien apartándolo de Sinead mientras Amy y Lily sacaban sus varitas.

-¡¡Eh, eh, eh!.-Sinead se puso en medio de las chicas.-No me está haciendo nada, estaos quietas.

-¿Pero qué haces, Sind?.-Le reprochó Amy.-¿Qué te ha hecho, más bien dicho?.-Sinead notó que se estaba haciendo un lío.-Joder, que qué coño haces.

-Es filtro de amor, ¿verdad?.-Laurien estaba irritada mirando con el ceño fruncido a su primo.

-Laurien... no me ha hecho nada.-Sirius estaba intimidado, permaneció en silencio.-Sirius y yo... digamos que, bueno, estamos saliendo.-Las tres chicas los miraron y después a ellas mismas. Amy alzó una ceja. Así que ahí es donde estaba cada vez que desaparecía, enrollándose con uno de los gamberros más... más... tal del colegio .(por cierto, se pueden decir tacos, pero no me salen palabras para describirle)

-¿¿Y Kelly?.-Por un momento, Amy sintió ''pena'' por la rubia. Sirius no dijo nada, Sinead lo miró pero bajó la cabeza.

-Sin comentarios...-Dijo Lily. ¿Qué había del primer lema? ¿Dónde estaba la Sinead de antes? En tan poco tiempo había conseguido liarse con uno del otro bando. Casi no podía creérselo. Amy se limitó a suspirar y recitó la contraseña abriendo la abertura hacia las escaleras de caracol que daban al despacho de Dumbledore. Laurien miró a su primo por última vez para entrar también con sus amigas.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba como el primer día en el que les pusieron sus castigos. Estaba todo rodeado por mesas con finas patas plateadas que parecían a punto de romperse que sostenían infinidad de aparatos que emitían sonidos y movimientos extraños. En las paredes estaban colgados los retratos de antiguos directores del colegio que dormitaban (o fingían que lo hacían) y escuchaban cualquier palabra que se dijera en esa habitación. Lils solía llamar a ésta habitación ''el cuarto del chiflado'' o ''la habitación de los cachivaches''. Siempre había permanecido así desde que Dumbledore era director de Hogwarts. Eran los primeros en llegar, por lo visto. Lily sabía que Lupin no tardaría en llegar con... bueno, con ''ese''. Sirius se adelantó un poco hacia donde estaba Dumbledore sentado, detrás de su abarrotado escritorio.

-Dumbledore... señor.-Comenzó Sirius.-Peter no podrá venir a los castigos, está en la enfermería.

-Ah, lo sé.-Dijo Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.-El señor Pettigrew podrá cumplir su castigo otro día en el que se encuentre dispuesto. Al fin y al cabo, señor Black, la transformación no es algo con lo que jugar.-Dijo Dumbledore sabiamente.

-¿En realidad..?.-Pero en ese momento entraron Lupin y James en la habitación y Sirius se quedó con la intriga a cerca de cómo tenía Dumbledore esa información.

-Bien, hola a todos. Ya estamos aqui, excepto por el señor Pettigrew que se encuentra en la enfermería.-Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.-En unos instantes, el conserje Argus Filch.-Señaló Dumbledore con una inclinación de cabeza. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el conserje se hallaba también en la habitación, en un rincón del despacho, escrudriñando.-...los acompañará hacia el área donde han de cumplir su castigo.-Lupin puso cara de interés, Dumbledore siempre lo había sorprendido con cualquier tema que tratara, incluso un castigo. A menos que, por supuesto, fuera Filch el que hubiera decidido cuál sería el pago por tal alboroto en la sala común.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿en qué consiste?.-Preguntó Sinead.

-Oh, se trata de una demostración de convivencia.-Lily se quedó pálida. Odiaba hasta el más extremo punto los campamentos, tenía experiencia por los veranos que había tenido que pasar de pequeña cuando sus padres se iban de celebración por su aniversario. James a su vez miró a Sirius y éste se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno, vamos.-Dijo la voz amargada de Filch. Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero Laurien se dio la vuelta y miró a Dumbledore.

-¿Sí, señorita Black?.-Preguntó Albus juntando, peculiarmente, las yemas de sus largos dedos.

-A media noche, usted dijo que Snape, Potter y Lily cumplirían otro castigo...

-Eso aún no ha llegado. A media noche usted y sus amigas podrán volver al castillo y ellos cumplirán su tarea. Sólo puedo decir que, será colaboración para el colegio.-Dijo Dumbledore divertido. Todos se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

Filch andaba a paso torpe por los corredores del castillo y a menudo, James o Sirius se ponían detrás de él a hacerle sombra imitando sus andares burlonamente. Todos reían y éste se daba la vuelta cuando James subía rápidamente la mano hasta su nuca imitando distracción. Salieron al frío ambiente de fuera del castillo, en los terrenos y echaron de menos la sala común de Gryffindor, que ahora estaría repleta de gente jugando a Naipes Explosivos, Ajedrez Mágico y otros junto al calor del fuego antes de ir a dormir. El cielo estaba nublado y era de un color plomizo. Hacía frío y había humedad en el ambiente, podías creer que chispeaban pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Pero era el agua del lago que soplaba el viento. Se encaminaron hacia la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, donde pudieron distinguir a lo lejos algunos que otros materiales. Amy supuso que serían para ellos y Lily, que podía distinguir perfectamente la función de cada uno de los enseres allí reunidos, debido a que era nacida en una familia de muggles, empezó a temblar. Sirius y Sinead de vez en cuando se echaban miradas extrañas y Amy tenía que alejarla de éste como si se tratara de un loco diciendo ''eh, eh, eh... miraditas las justas''.

-Tendrán que montar las tiendas.-Gruñó el conserje. Andó hasta unas barras de hierro que había sobre el suelo.-Ésto les servirá para hacer algo de comida. La cuestión es, ¿qué comerán?.-Filch rió a penas sin voz dejando al descubierto sus amarillentos y escasos dientes. Lupin miró a sus dos amigos frunciendo el ceño mientras Amy ponía cara de pocos amigos al conserje.

-¿Para qué es esto?.-Preguntó Laurien interesada, quien había cogido una caja pequeña de color rojo y negro que había sobre una esterilla en el suelo.

-Son fósforos, o cerillas.-Dijo una voz.-Sirven para hacer fuego.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para descubrir a un chico castaño, tirando para rubio, con los ojos azul claro como grises. Era alto y tenía puesta ropa de magos, pero no el uniforme del colegio, llevaba unas gafas claras y delgadas que apenas si se notaban y su cara demostraba una ternura y una forma de ser entrañable. Parecía alguien altruista e intelectual, aunque... luego podría ser diferente pensó Lily.

Laurien se quedó mirándolo a la vez que todos allí, el chico sonrió mientras Argus se ponía a maldecir a unos bowtruckles que intentaban cariñosamente sacarle los ojos al lado del pequeño tinglado que Dumbledore había organizado. ¿Quién le podía llamar a eso castigo? Lily...

-Me llamo Sanjay Shnukpett.-Le estrechó la mano a Laurien y ésta fue recuperando color. Luego saludó a los merodeadores y a las otras tres chicas.-Soy sobrino nieto de Dumbledore, una historia muy larga.-Sonrió el chico.

-¿A ti también te toca cumplir?.-Dijo Sirius entre risas.

-Qué va. Llegué ayer a Hogwarts, voy a hacer un curso de intercambio aqui. Ideas de Dumbledore.-Dijo aún sonriendo. Tenía el mismo tipo de mirada entornada interesante que Dumbledore, y más con esas gafas, esos ojos, esa sonrisa...-He oído del gran ''record'' de los que consiguieron el castigo el primer día y decidí pasarme por aquí.

Todos rieron ante este comentario, y si no es así, fingieron que se reían de ello pues se acercaba un... Filch peculiar. Tenía la cara llena de arañazos y andaba cómo si tuviera hemorroides o algo así. Iba maldiciendo por el camino, se paró cuando llegó a ellos, miró a ambos lados y volvió a maldecir.

-Este tío está loco...-Le susurró James a Sanjay.-Ten cuidado con él.-Los dos rieron pero fueron interrumpidos por el conserje.

-Yo me voy. Aqui teneis la misión.-Dijo Filch.

-¿¿Misión?.-Dijo Lily cogiendo el pergamino escrito con la letra de Dumbledore.

-No pensarías que íbais a pasar la noche aqui de fiesta.-Dijo Filch riendo de su ''estruendosa'' manera.

Todos se acercaron a Lily a leer el pergamino, incluso Sanjay que se puso al lado de Laurien. Sinead y Sirius se cogieron la mano con cuidado de que ninguna de sus amigas lo notaran y Lily comenzó a leer.

_A mis jóvenes exploradores:_

_Espero hayan notado la presencia de mi sobrino nieto, Sanjay en el castillo. Aunque, conociéndole, ahora estará con vosotros en este preciso momento. La misión que deberéis realizar, se trata de un acertijo que después tendréis que descifrar. Los grupos los organizará Sanjay. Un saludo y mucha suerte._

_PD: Será mejor que construyáis primero el tingladillo. Más de uno tendrá hoy que pasar la noche en él._

Por detrás del pergamino, estaba escrito el acertijo. Todos se miraron y leyeron.

_Donde empiezan ciudades antiguas sin bahías_

_y acabarán los musulmanes suahilis del este_

_en penumbra me hallaréis sobre mi guarida._

_Mi cuidado será responsabilidad tuya_

_o la noche pasarás abatida._

Lily releyó el acertijo varias veces y miró al suelo pensativa. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que James miró a Lupin, el que solía saber más sobre esas cosas.

-¿Y bien?.-Preguntó James.

-Hm...

-...

-Quizás...-Todos miraron a Lily.-Quizás se refiera a... Bosnia, en cuanto a las ciudades antiguas sin bahías. En cuanto a la otra... hay muchos lugares donde hay musulmanes.

-Tal vez pueda ser Arabia... o no, no hablan suahili.-Dijo Lupin frotándose la barbilla.-¡¡Kenya!.-Todos se quedaron impresionados. Lily no sabía qué decir, Sinead estaba demasiado ocupada con Sirius, Laurien se sentía extraña con Sanjay al lado y Amy miró a Lupin y James con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero eso de los lugares... no entiendo.-Dijo Amy.

-Tal vez se refiere a la palabra.-Intervino Laurien.

-Hm... Bosnia, Kenya...-Lily se pasó un mechón de su rojo pelo por detrás de la oreja.-Ya está, más claro agua.

-¿Cómo?.-Dijo Remus sin entender.

-El bosque. Bosss-nia... Keee-nya. De nada serviría dos ''nias'' y ''kebos'' no me dice nada.-Dijo Lily llevándose un dedo a la sien gesticulando.

-Qué lista es ésta chica siempre.-Dijo James en tono burlón. Lily le dedicó una amistosa mirada asesina mientras se oía el crujir de unos dedos.

-Bueno, pues al bosque pues.-Dijo Sirius.

-Eh, espera, espera... aún no sabemos qué hay que hacer en el bosque.-Dijo Lupin.

_En penumbra me hallaréis sobre mi guarida._

_Mi cuidado será responsabilidad tuya_

_o la noche pasarás abatida._

Volvió a leer Lily. Laurien se apoyó en su hombro mientras Amy tomaba el pergamino con cuidado. A lo mejor... no, era muy poco improbable que Dumbledore hubiera creado un horripilante clon de James como castigo. Lily se puso seria de nuevo y comenzó a pensar en el acertijo. ''En penumbra me hallaréis sobre mi guarida...''

-Hm... James, ¿tu primo no quería este verano una especie de criatura pelota o algo así?.-Una vez más, Lupin volvió a dejar a la gente pensando a cerca de su cordura.

-No entiendo.-Dijo James.

-Perdónalo, Remus. Su capacidad mental no asciende de 0,1 ¿recuerdas? háblale como a un indio.-Dijo Lily burlonamente.-¿Tú ser gilipollas?

James ni la miró. Ignorándola por completo y pasando por alto la cara de Remus cogió el pergamino del acertijo y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-Lo que quería decir...-Dijo Lupin no muy seguro.-Era esa cosa biscosa, eso que era como una pelota. Joder, James. Tu primo estuvo el verano entero ''pidiendolo amablemente'' a tus abuelos por su cumpleaños.

-Ni idea.

-Que tenía una lengua larga...

-No sé de qué hablas.

-De acuerdo... ¡LA MIERDA ESA QUE SE COMÍA LOS MOCOS!.-Gritó Remus. Hubo un silencio absoluto y James estalló en risas.

-Vale, vale. Sí, el puffskein.-James hablaba entre risas y Remus perdía la paciencia, pero en el fondo, estaba disimulando su sonrisa.

-¿Hay puffskeins en el bosque prohibido?.-Preguntó Laurien con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay en todos lados.-Dijo Sinead mientras Lily preparaba su varita y se colocaba bien la capa.

-Bueno, pues ya está. Tenemos que encontrar un puffskein en el bosque.-Dijo la pelirroja tomando ''amablemente'' el pergamino de Dumbledore de las manos de James.

-¿Pero y el resto?.-Dijo Amy. Por una vez parecía que los merodeadores y ellas eran un equipo, un grupo. Bueno no, lo eran. Al fin y al cabo era un castigo ''colectivo''.

-Pues... se supone que tendremos que cuidarlo, y que quien no pueda...

-Espera, espera.-Por primera vez, Sanjay había abierto la boca. Lily comenzó a contar cada palabra que decía.-No entiendo..¿tenéis que cuidarlo individualmente o...?.-Nueve palabras.

-Hmm... creo que es responsabilidad de todos. Y si le ocurre algo al puffskein, tendremos que pasar aqui la noche.-Dijo Sirius. Amy pensó que por primera vez parecía haber dicho algo que no sonase estúpido.

-Bueno, pues vamos al lío.-Dijo Lily.

Se encaminaron a la entrada del bosque cuando un James gritó.

-¡¡Esperaaad...!.-Lily y los demás se dieron la vuelta. Ésta primera con cara de poca paciencia suspiró profundamente.-No hemos construido el refugio este y creo que sería mejor que alguien lo vigilara.-Todos se miraron y pensaron ''¿Por qué no estará Peter cuando se le necesita?''.

Con alguna que otra ''instrucción'' de Lily, consiguieron montar las tiendas y demás en unos veinte minutos. Cada vez estaba más oscuro y hacía bastante frío. El manto de estrellas que se veía a principio de la semana ya no era posible visualizar, pues las nubes que construían ese mal tiempo cargado de frío y humedad lo cubrían todo.

En el campamento, se quedaron Sinead y Sirius. Ya que había tanta ''amistad'' entre ellos les iban a hacer un favor.

-Bien, los grupos serán Amy y Lupin, James y Lily y Laurien y yo.-Veintitrés palabras dichas por Sanjay. Pero Lily después de contar cada palabra se quedó pálida al no haberse fijado en el significado de éstas. James se cubría la cabeza por si acaso, Amy y Laurien se quedaron mirándola para ver el momento en que estallara mientras un Lupin se preocupaba más por la vida de Sanjay. Pero Lily no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque.

-¿Qué aspecto puede tener un puffskein?.-Preguntó Amy. Lupin y ella habían tomado el camino del centro y ahora alumbraban el camino con sus varitas.

-Suelen ser como una bola de pelo amarillo.-Dijo Remus no muy seguro. Amy suspiró y los dos siguieron andando, cada vez más oscuro por la noche y por las copas de los árboles que cada vez cubrían más el cielo, a medida que iban adentrándose en el bosque. Remus iba bastante callado, más bien era Amy la que sacaba miles de conversaciones a cerca de temas que Lupin nunca había oído tratar. Tal vez había estado malgastando su adolescencia saliendo de fiesta con chicas tipo Kelly en vez de conocer chicas con personalidad como podría ser Amy. ¿Curiosidad por nueva forma de amistad o simplemente alguien con quien le gustaba estar? A saber...

Mientras tanto, Lily y James no hablaban. Habían tomado el camino de la izquierda y parecía más que cada uno iba por su lado. James tropezó y casi se cae al suelo. Lily ni lo miró.

-¿No me preguntas si me he hecho daño?.-Preguntó James.

-¿Para qué? Si yo ya sé que tienes un daño irreparable en el cerebro.-Contestó ésta mientras alumbraba el camino con su varita.

-Y... por casualidad, ¿has pensado alguna vez por qué me odias?.-Dijo James. Estaba intentando ganársela, sería cuestión de minutos que cayera.

Lily pareció pensar un momento, pero James se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando más su humillación con esto.

-Potter, la farmacia está abierta.-Dijo Lily esquivando la maleza. James se miró la cremayera del pantalón, no sabía por qué, esperanzado.

-¡Está cerrada! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hm, no recuerdo si vendían buenos cerebros.

-¿Como el que tú te compraste?.-Dijo James picándola.

-Sip, y luego te lo regalé por tu cumpleaños. ¡Felices tres años mentales!.-Dijo James imitando a un elfo doméstico.

-¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo?.-Dijo James poniéndose delante de ella.

-Nunca te perdonaré lo de quinto, eres un niñato sin personalidad, tu ego supera las espectativas y eres idiota.

-Hmm... ¿DNI, dirección, cuenta en gringots, estado civil? Además, lo de quinto... ¡No era solo a ti! Se lo hicimos a todas las de Gryffindor.-Dijo éste en modo de excusa.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.

-Frígida...

-Idiota...

-...

Laurien y Sanjay habían entablado muy buena conversación. Al parecer, Sanjay era un chico bastante interesante. Tenía sus puntos, y mostraba cierta forma de ser bastante misteriosa. Vamos, que se notaba que venía de la rama de Dumbledore. Laurien estaba radiante, se sentía a gusto charlando con él. Y pensó ''creo que éste se va a convertir en muy buen amigo''.

-Por eso mi padre ya no quiere más escarbatos.-Dijo Sanjay riendo y la chica sonrió.

-¡¡Eh! Mira, mira.-Chilló ésta.

-¿Qué, qué?.-Sanjay miraba a todos lados.

-E-en la madriguera.-Y en efecto, en un agujero del tamaño de un balón de fútbol escabado en el suelo, se hallaba una criatura peluda con una cara graciosa. Sus ojos saltones miraban a todos lados y le daba aspecto de peluche.

-Bien...-Sanjay se puso de rodillas sobre la tierra y se acercó despacio al puffskein. Éste emitió un agudo chillido y se posó en su regazo.-Ya tenemos puffskein.

Laurien sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica parecido a un galeón un poco más grande. Apuntó con su varita al objeto que tenía en su mano y se dibujaron las palabras ''misión conseguida''.

-No tardarán en venir.-Dijo la chica. Comenzaron a andar en la dirección opuesta, en dirección a la salida del claro.

Sinead Flaherty se había encerrado en una de las tiendas a la que había hechizado y ahora leía un ''pequeño'' libro a cerca de magos y brujas que fueron famosos en un pasado.

-Oh, venga Sind.-La rogaba Sirius desde fuera.-No ha sido nada, yo no pretendía...

-Sabes muy bien lo que pretendías.-Dijo la voz de la rubia.

-Está bien... lo siento. En serio, yo pensaba... no sé qué pensaba.-Dijo Sirius y le dio una patada a una piedra metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Se abrió la tienda y asomó el rostro de la chica que lo besó sin dilación alguna y se lo llevó dentro de la tienda. Al tiempo, llegaron Laurien y Sanjay riendo por las travesuras del puffskein. Sanjay puso a su esférico amigo en el suelo para mirar a Laurien quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Por fin llegamos, jejej.-Dijo Sanjay. Laurien asintió y poco a poco se iban acercando más, más aún...

-¡¡POTTER, VOY A MATARTE!.-La dulce voz de Lily los interrumpió en ese preciso momento. Los dos se volvieron para interpretar la escena.

James corría desde el bosque prohibido riendo mientras una Lily roja de ira lo perseguía con sus delgadas piernas diciendo y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos con el único resultado de que James riera más fuerte. James paró junto a Sanjay y se apoyó en su hombro jadeando mientras se acercaba Lily.

-¿Ves como así llegábamos antes?.-Le dijo James. Lily lo miró con cara de asesina psicópata.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?.-Dijo Laurien divertida.

-Nada...-Lily se crujió los dedos y James se escondió detrás de Sanjay.

-----

-Hmm... Remus, creo que nos hemos perdido.-Decía la voz de Amy.

-Ya, sólo tenemos que encontrar la salida.-Decía este tranquilo.

-Sí... y para comer sólo hace falta agarrar comida.

-¡¡Hablando de comida!.-Los dos se miraron y recordaron las palabras de Filch. Como no se comieran al puffskein que Laurien y Sanjay habían encontrado...

-Bueno, seguro que Lily tiene algo. Después de la cena siempre guarda una ración por si acaso.-Dijo Amy no muy segura.

-Pff...

-¿Remus?

-Dime.-Dijo éste orientándose con la varita.

-¿Qué querías decirme el lunes?.-Preguntó la chica mirando fijamente los ojos del licántropo.

-Hmm...

-¿?

-Hmmmmm...

-¡¡Remus! No te duermas, joder.-Pero en ese instante se oyeron unos cascos al lado de unos arbustos que tenían próximos. Amy los encaró acercándose para ver de qué se trataba cuando un centauro salió de entre los árboles. Tenía el pelo lacio y rubio por completo (CDLA: Para mí y para todos, siempre será como un centa-légolas) sus ojos eran de un gris claro y sostenía un arco sobre una de sus manos.

-Los humanos no son bienvenidos aqui.-Dijo con un tono de voz misterioso. Ante eso, Amy prefirió dejarle el trabajo a Lupin.

-¡¡Me ha traído él!.-Dijo Amy empujando al licántropo. Lupin la miró alzando una ceja y se echaron a reir. El centauro se acercó más aún con cara de pocos amigos.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos envió al bosque a cumplir una tarea.-Dijo Lupin despacio.

-No comprendo a los humanos...-Dijo el centauro.

-NOSOTROS VENIR AQUI SIN VOLUNTAD.-Chilló Amy con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y gesticulando exageradamente. El centauro puso cara de circunstancias y decidió tratar con Remus, que parecía más cuerdo que la morena.

-Nos hemos perdido ahora que hemos cumplido la tarea y no sabemos salir de aqui.-Dijo Lupin cogiendo a Amy de la mano. La chica retrocedió y un rumor recorrió sus mejillas.

-Los centauros no ayudamos a humanos. Pero por ser vosotros pequeños cervatillos os he de indicar el camino.-Dijo el centauro. Amy se indignó al oir esas palabras. ¿¿Qué nos ha llamado? ¡Cervatillo su padre...! Amy se acercó con el puño alzado pero Remus la cogió por los hombros reteniéndola.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Lupin tratando de tranquilizar a Amy.

El centauro los acompañó hasta el borde del bosque prohibido donde desapareció sin otro gesto que una inclinación de cabeza. Lily fue corriendo hasta su amiga con los brazos abiertos. James se interpuso en su camino y Lily abrazó al chico sin darse cuenta. Éste sonrió abiertamente.

-Estás más cerca de lo que pensaba, Amy.-Dijo Lily.-Pensábamos que no vendríais. James permaneció en silencio.

-Sí, un centauro nos acompañó.-Dijo la voz de la morena a su lado. Entonces Lily se quedó pálida. ¿A quién estaba abrazando?

Se oyó un tortazo de mano abierta

-¡¡POTTER!

-¡Au! Que estrecha la tía.-Los demás estallaron en carcajadas cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien. (Y no, no era Peter)

-¿Dónde está Sinead?.-Preguntó Laurien.

-¿Y Sirius?.-A su vez Lupin.

Todos miraron en dirección a la tienda. Lily se acercó despacio como un lince que va a atrapar a su presa. Poco a poco fue posando su mano sobre la abertura y...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Buenas a todoooss! Aki stoy d nuevo cn mis letras jejej. ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Ya sé que es un pokito largo e incluso lo iba a ser más pero sk no me salía mas corto jejjej. Estoy muy contenta con los review y me alegra saber que globalmente a la gente le ha gustado M gustaria que dejarais algun review tb d este cap y me conteis si os ha gustado, si es aburrido, o si le falta algo... lo k sea! Muxisimas gracias por los reviews del primer capitulo. Aki os contestaré a todos:

angel sin alas: Muxisimas gracias por el review y cmo ves ya he actualizado jejej. He tardado un pokitin mas pero en el finde me he kedado las noxes y he podido avanzar favorablemente. Muxos besitos y gracias por leer!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Grax a ti tb por el review. El fan fic esta dedicado a una buena amiga k tngu en huelva jjejje. M alegro d k te haya gustado el fanfic y en cuanto a lo de draco, es otro wen amigo k tngo xDD ia ves. Tiens razón en cuanto a la actitud de Lupin y me alegra saber que te fijas en ello Segun las circunstancias os ireis dando cuenta de por donde van los tiros :P Muxisimo besos tb y no djes d leer!

Rai-Potter: Hooolaas! Me alegro d k t guste en cuanto a lily y james se iran viendo mas cosillas jejej y por otro lado, si, supongo k james ira madurando algo mas en este curso. ¡¡Pero no prometo nada eh! jajajaj vnga, gracias x todo

Aliance: Wenaas! Qué decirte, me has dejado impresionada jajaj Te agradezco muxisimo el review y k t hayas molestado A cerca d la historia de Lily, aun no sabemos que va a pasar jejeje y me alegro d k t parezca divertido el cap jajajjaj Laurien es prima de Sirius y como tu dices, supongo estara en otra rama de la familia, no sabemus tp k pasara con ella, pero t aseguro que será especial :P Jajaj tb me ha comentado bastante gnte k le gusto eso de la voz de pito de Snape, la frase demoledora de Lily y la entrada de Mcgonnagall jejej A mi tb son las partes que mas m gustan dl cap En cuanto a lo d la risa d las gárgolas y otros detallitos que habrás notado en este segundo capítulo, sí, he leido el sexto libro xD Creo que resulta de muxisima información Me alegro cuantisimo k te haya gustado y nada, k sigas leyendo y escribiendo tu tb xD Besitos!

ArabelaWeasley: Tiens razon, Lily tb... andar con una persona que se avergüenza de tu amistad ;S pero weno, supongo k cada uno sabrá lo k hace jjeje Si t confio una cosa, odio a Snape. xD Asi d simple, ya sea weno o malo, iwalmente me alegro d k te haya gustado el fic y bueno... lo d los merodeadores ya se irá viendo en el próximo cap Nus vemus!

naty: NaS! Si te ha parecido largo el capítulo anterior, creo k vas a matarme con este xDDDD La vdd esk estoy acostumbrada a leer fanfics de capitulos bastante largos, nuse. El otro me parecio bastante corto a juzgar por la velocidad de los hechos jajajaj pero bueno, este cap tiene mas detallitos y espero k asi sea siendo :P Muxos besos a ti tb y espero k t siga gustando el fic!

Y a todos, daros las gracias por los review y k nada, k sigais leyendo, escribiendo y siendo contestados :P Muxos besos para todos y un saludo a tos los lectoressss (PD: y lectoras eh?)

ChoChang


	3. Capítulo 3: Aléjame

_Beginning: Adoro los reviews, muchísimas grax y seguir escribiendo! Muxisimos besos a to2 y, grax d new xD Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)_

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

**Capítulo 3: Aléjame**

-¿Y Sirius?.-A su vez Lupin.

Todos miraron en dirección a la tienda. Lily se acercó despacio como un lince que va a atrapar a su presa. Poco a poco fue posando su mano sobre la abertura y...

Lily abrió bruscamente la tienda para hallarla vacía. Recorrío todos los extremos con la mirada una y otra vez como si quisiera convencerse de que se había equivocado y sí había alguien. Pero no había rastro de Sinead, y tampoco de Sirius. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

-Hm... imposible. No me cabe la idea, vamos.-Decía Sanjay. Todos lo miraron en busca de una explicación.-Cuando Lauren y yo llegamos acabamos de oir sus risas mientras cerraban la tienda. No quisimos decirles nada porque... bueno, nos daba cosa ¡¡interrumpirles''.-Eso sonó fatal, pero igualmente a lo que se refiere sonaría aún peor...-Por lo menos yo los oí... y aqui no puede aparecerse ni nada parecido.-Sanjay se rascó la barbilla.

-Sanjay tiene razón, yo también les oí. Pero de todos modos Sinead no sabe aparecerse, y mi primo menos...-Dijo Lauren que se puso al lado de Sanjay.

-Pero, Lauren, aunque supieran... me da igual. No podrían, no en Hogwarts. Habrán salido de la tienda en algún descuido.-Dijo Amy apoyándose en el hombro de Lily.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería buscarles.-Dijo Lupin pensativo.

-Pero por un lado no es justo. Hemos sido nosotros los que hemos encontrado al bicho ese...-Se quejó James.

-¡¡El bicho ese!.-Gritaron todos y se miraron atónitos. No se habían dado cuenta de que habían descuidado el castigo y entre ello, el puffskein. En seguida se pusieron a buscarlo dando vueltas por todos los alrededores. Pero ¿cómo llamas a un puffskein?

-¡Bola peluuuuudaaa!.-James gritaba de mala gana mientras una Lily le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Cosica lindaa!

-¡Cosa redondaaaa!

-¡Puffi!.-Todos se volvieron hacia Lily.-¡¿Qué! Es original...-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Habéis probado llamarle por su nombre?.-Dijo Sanjay mirando hacia el suelo.

-Nah, un bicho no sabe cómo lo llaman las personas. Entre ellos tendrán nombres tipoo gollum y eso.-Decía James despreocupado y Lily tomó su comentario como un ''reiros, ¡soy gracioso!'' y entrecerró los ojos..

-¡¡Puffskein!.-Gritó Amy y una bola de pelo se aproximó de entre los árboles a una velocidad increíble. Amy lo cogió en brazos mientras James se mordía los nudillos.

-Ains... Cornamenta. A ver cuando dejas de ser tan testarudo.-Le dijo Remus bromeando mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

-Ante la duuda, ¡la más tetuuda!.-Cantó una voz que les resultaba familiar. Todos se giraron y contemplaron a un Sirius y una Sinead completamente empapados.

-Hombreee...-Dijo Lily.

-¡My brother!.-James le dio una palmada a Sirius rebosante de alegría.-¿Y eso que vienes empapado?

-Eso mismo digo yo.-Decía Amy mirando de arriba a abajo reprobadoramente a su amiga. Amy siempre había sido... algo así como la madre en la pandilla de las chicas.

-Nah que... fuimos a dar una vuelta y nos cogió el calamar gigante.-Dijo Sirius mientras reducía el agua de su camiseta.

-Sí, una suerte que pudiéramos salir, está... muy enfadado.-Dijo Sinead que se sentó al fuego.

Sirius miró a Sinead un momento pero decidió contenerse. Sonrió y se sentó con los demás en torno a la pequeña hoguera mientras descansaban. Era un silencio un poco incómodo, tan solo se escuchaba el chisporrotear de las llamas. Al menos el silencio era mejor que los típicos insultos entre merodeadores y las chicas.

-Bueno.-Bostezó Lauren.-¿Vamos a estar así hasta el amanecer?

-Psé...

-Nah.

-Sip...

-Yo no pienso dormir...-Dijo Lily mirando de reojo a James. Éste torció los labios y le saludó como si estuviera a diez metros, agitando enérgicamente la mano. El chico volvió al juego de naipes explosivos que estava jugando con los chicos.

-¿Donaste el cerebro a los trolls, Potter?.-Le dijo Lily fríamente.

-¡¡Pero bueno, ya vais a empezar!.-Interrumpió Amy.

-No... si aqui la gente cuando se aburre se insulta.-Dijo Lauren.

-No, Lily. Te lo doné a ti. Pero no era de tu talla.-Le guiñó un ojo el chico.

-Alaa... no os preocupéis por mi presencia, ¿eh?.-Decía Amy desistiendo. Sinead y Lauren rieron al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

Lily le dio la espalda a James y éste sonrió de nuevo. Lauren le susurró algo al oído a Lily.

-No... no pienso dejarlo.-Decía Lily.

-¿El qué?.-Preguntó Amy estirándose.

-Me abuuurro...-Bostezaba Sinead.

-¿Quieres jugar?.-La invitó Sirius. En ese momento, seis miradas los fulminaron a los dos. ¿Por qué todo tiene que sonar mal?.-Solo la estoy invitando a jugar a los naipes.-Dijo Sirius mosqueado.

-Pues yo me voy a ir a dormir.-Dijo Lupin dejando las cartas y poniéndose en pie. Amy se despidió también mientras Lily se iba con Lauren, la pelirroja aún vigilando a James, que le sonreía con malicia.

-Vigila tu espalda, Evans.-Dijo James dirigiéndose a una de las tiendas.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?.-Dijo Lily con talante.

-No, pero ya conoces el refrán, ''cuando te den la espalda, toca el culo''.-Río el chico. Lily puso cara de indiferencia y Amy la empujó para que entrara a la tienda.

-¡Eh! Esta noche vas a estar vigilada. Sind.-La reprochó Amy mirando las sonrisitas que le echaba Sirius. Sinead rió y se metió en la tienda.

Sanjay se quedó sentado donde estaba, contemplando las llamas que ahora estaban a punto de apagarse. Lauren reparó en que no se había ido a dormir y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿No vas a pegar ojo en toda la noche?.-Dijo Lauren sonriéndole. Sanjay le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.-No me has contado nada de ti. Aunque, normalmente, suelo ser yo la tímida.

-¿Qué dices? Te he notado muchísimo más suelta. Además... es que aún no os conozco demasiado.-Dijo Sanjay, que no sabía si ponerse nervioso o reaccionar de una manera diferente.

Lauren lo miró a los ojos en señal de un ''¿qué te pasa?'' mientras el chico también fijó sus ojos en los de Lauren. Las llamas se reflejaban en los grandes ojos de la chica, su rostro blanquecino estaba cada vez más cerca... podía contar las pecas que tenía Lauren en las mejillas, mientras la chica notaba cómo su corazón iba acelerando las pulsaciones... Ahí, en frente de un chico que acababa de conocer, el sobrino nieto del director de su escuela, parecía un buen chico... le gustaba su presencia, daba tranquilidad... Sus ojos seguían fijos en las esferas azul claro de Sanjay que tanto le recordaban a Dumbledore cuando...

Sanjay la besó. Lauren no tuvo miedo, pareció estar volando. El tiempo se detuvo y sintió que así lo quería. Estar cerca de él, notando su corazón en su pecho, besando suavemente sus labios para siempre...

Sanjay le acarició la mejilla y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Era tan guapa, así a la luz de la luna, con esa sonrisa tan bonita, esos labios que la caracterizaban y que él mismo acababa de probar... Lauren le sonrió y le dio un besito en la nariz mientras se iba aun sonriendo hacia la tienda en la que se encontraban sus tres amigas.

James y Lupin ya estaban dormidos. O si no, fingían estarlo muy bien. Sanjay se arropó con las mantas y se dio la vuelta. Había sucedido, tan... rápido. Y a la vez tan lento. Le daba miedo estar con ella, pero estar lejos de ella le daba aún más. ¿Estaría enamorado realmente? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Sanjay sonrió mientras se quedaba dormido pensando en la chica que acababa de besar...

-Buenas noches ¿eh?.-Dijo Lily a su amiga que acababa de entrar en la tienda.

-Ah, buenas noches.-Sonrió Lauren y se acostó. Sinead se quedó mirándola mientras Amy permanecía impasible...

-Bueno, ¿qué tal?

-¿El qué?.-Preguntó Lauren.

-Sanjay...-Decía Sinead.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que cómo besa...

-¿Quién?

-¡QUE CÓMO BESA SANJAY!.-Lily había perdido la paciencia, se llevo las manos a la boca. Fijo que los de la tienda de al lado la habían oido.

-Ah...

-...-Sinead procuraba no perder los estribos como Lily.

-¡Que te hemos visto, ligona!.-Le decía Amy poniéndose de rodillas.

-Joer... qué cotillas.-Lauren intentaba alargar el tiempo.-Bueno va. Besa que te cagas. Pero tan solo ha sido un beso, acabo de conocerle, y aunque tal... no sé si rollo, y tampoco estoy segura de...-Las chicas la miraban asintiendo.-Nada.-

-Parece más bien que te quieres convencer a ti misma.-Decía Sinead.

-Ésta en unos días está con Sanjay.-Dijo Amy imitando seriedad.-Ya verás ya. Ya verás que tengo razón. Lauren se puso roja.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero la que de verdad nos tiene que contar algo es...-Lauren miró a Sinead. Todas se quedaron también mirando y la rubia miró hacia atrás como intentando ver alguien más, pero sabía que la miraban a ella. Lily, Amy y Lauren comenzaron a acorralarla como buitres acechando a su presa.

-Eh... ¿buenas noches?.-Dijo Sinead.

-Sabemos que te has enrrollado con mi primo.-Dijo Lauren fulminándola.

-Cuenta, cuenta.-Dijeron las tres a la vez acercándose aún más.

-No tengo nada que contar.-Pero la risa traicionó a Sinead.

Las chicas estuvieron charlando hasta el amanecer, el conserje Filch recogería a las chicas excepto Lily y James al amanecer. Lily pensó que debería haber dormido, le esperaba un castigo largo con ''don cepillo y cucharón''. Siempre se había llevado bien con Snape, pero últimamente...

Lily recorría un largo y oscuro pasillo con muchas puertas de madera, la chica se acercaba a ellas y éstas no la dejaban pasar. Comenzaba a correr por el infinito pasillo, que lo conducía a un pasillo igual en el que las puertas también estaban cerradas, y ése pasillo le conducía a otro, y a otro... Una respiración se cernía sobre su oído y comenzó a acelerar su corazón. Lily comenzó a correr aún más y más, con la respiración todavía más cerca cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene salida... Entre sudores y algunos tembliques... Lily intenta darse la vuelta ¡pero el miedo puede más que ella! Una risa estridente se va haciendo dueña de su oído... la pelirroja aprieta los ojos con fuerzas y se da la vuelta encarando a...

-¡¡Lily!.-La voz de Amy resonó en sus oídos y unas frías y delgadas manos llenas de anillos de plata la zarandeaban. Fuera se oían ruidos y gritos de maldiciones.

-¡¿QUÉ!.-Lily se ponía muy de mal humor cuando la despertaban, pero antes de poder recibir una respuesta, vio a sus amigas Lauren y Sinead encarando a los merodeadores.-¡Será posible que no se pueden estar quietos!

Lily se abrochó los vaqueros y se pasó un mechón de su rizado y enmarañado pelo por detrás de la oreja. Acompañada de Amy, salió de la tienda contemplando la escena. Aún el cielo estaba oscuro, se calculaba que eran las cinco y algo de la mañana y el cielo estaba nublado, con amenazas de lluvia. Había un ambiente húmedo y caldeado (N.A.: eso último debido a lo k staban armando los merodeadores y compañía) y al salir la pelirroja de la tienda los merodeadores se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa aqui?.-Dijo Lily medio dormida pero lo suficiente despierta para mandar a James a la mierda si hacía falta. (Ad: si no hacía falta también xD)

-Otra más que se hace la loca, sabemos que habéis sido vosotras.-Decía James desafiante con la varita en ristre.

-¡De eso nada! Nosotras no hemos robado nada, nene. Si quieres regístranos y verás la que te llevas.-Dijo Lauren demasiado enfadada de lo normal. Lauren era una chica ''pacífica'', y siempre estaba sonriendo. Pero cuando se enfadaba...

-No, no...-Sinead cogió a Lauren del brazo hasta inclinarle y susurrarle al oído a su amiga.-¿Tu eres tonta? Esta gente siempre busca un pretexto para registrarnos, y hacernos lo que haga falta.-Lauren negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueh. Si hay que ir se va...-Sirius, sonriendo complacido se acercaba lentamente a las chicas para cachearlas una a una.

-Tú me tocas, mono, y te capo.-Dijo Amy crujiéndose las manos y dando un paso al frente.

-Vaya... qué espabilás salen estas niñas.-Decía Sirius chasqueando la lengua.

James, que no estaba para cachondeitos, optó por apuntar a las chicas con su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya las tenía a todas atadas sin que se hubieran dado cuenta si quiera hasta pasados dos segundos.

-¡¡Potter!.-Lily perdió los estribos mientras sus amigas forcejeaban en vano.

-Tú te callas, Evans.-Decía James con amargura.-O comenzáis a cantar o empiezo a descartar yo mismo.

-James... ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco...?.-Lupin intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Estoy harto, Lunático. Es hora de que se les quite el cachondeo.-Dijo James.

-Vaya, vaya, Potty. Tan cachondo y bromista que estabas ayer y hoy no me sacas ni una sonrisa...-Dijo Lily poniendo voz encandilante.

Todos intentaron ponerse vizcos para ver lo que Lily acababa de decir y cómo lo acababa de decir y cómo sería la reacción de un James tan cabreado. James abrió la boca para hablar y todos se taparon los oídos como pudieron para ver el estalle de James.

-...¿¿De verdad?.-James se arrodilló delante de Lily con la lengua al aire como si fuera un perro y todos suspiraron. A Lily se le torció la boca sonriendo por otra victoria. ''Le manejo como quiero'' pensaba...-Bueno, a lo que voy. Tú y yo ya hablaremos luego.-Dijo James mirando a Lily, lanzándole un beso y desatándola.

''PLASS, BUM, BUM, PLASS'' fue todo lo que se oyó en el segundo siguiente y tras ese levante de polvo lo que ahora se podía contemplar era a un James atado y con dos marcas de manos en las mejillas, un Sirius en el suelo con una sonrisita y las chicas de pie apuntándolos con sus varitas.

-Muy inteligente, Potter.-Dijo Amy.

-Ya os dije yo...-Lupin se cruzó de brazos.-No se puede ligar con personas de este tipo.-Dijo Lupin riendo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir parecía haber ofendido a las chicas... y finalmente, Lupin también acabó en el suelo atado.

-¿Qué decías de qué?.-Dijo James.

-¡A callar!.-Dijo Sinead. Los primeros rayos solares comenzaron a rozar la hierba.-Nosotras no hemos cogido ese estúpido mapa, así que la próxima vez...

-Tened más cuidado.-Lauren acabó la frase por ella y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-¿Y si no habéis sido vosotras (cosa que no me creo) quién fue?.-Dijo Sirius un poco más serio.

-Tal vez vuestro amiguito Sanjay, al que no veo desde anoche.-Dijo Lily, que se llevó la mano a la boca mirando a Lauren. Ésta también la miró y bajó la cabeza.-Quiero decir que...

Lauren salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, Lily intentó seguirla pero Amy la cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza...

-Sanjay se fue de madrugada por orden de Dumbledore... pero ya veo cómo es la gente de mal pensada.-Dijo James fríamente. Lily observó al conserje acercarse desde el castillo y Lily se fue hacia él para cumplir el segundo castigo dejando a los merodeadores tirados en el suelo.

-Nos vemos luego...-Dijo Lily despidiéndose de Amy y Sinead.

Lily pensó que aquél día iba a morir de asco, lástima, resignación, cansancio... a parte de tener que soportar a Snape y James metiéndose el uno con el otro todo el día, tenía que realizar trabajos horribles. Entre ellos, recoger todas las cosechas del jardín del guardabosques (plantas que despedían un olor asqueroso a huevos podridos y que te escupían a la cara cuando te acercabas), ayudar a la profesora de herbología, sacrificar al puffskein al que tanto había cogido cariño...

-Puffi...-Lily estaba horrorizada. James se acercó y la abrazó.

-Yaa... no temas mi Lily.-Snape miró a la pelirroja un segundo y pensó lo poco que iba a durar James.

-Tienes cinco segundos para quitarme las manos de encima o cobras, Potter.-Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-¿El qué cobro? ¿Un beso? ¿Me darás un beso si no te suelto? ¡caray! No sabía que me quisieras tanto, Evans. ¿Y sexo también a cambio de...?.-James recibió un impacto en la cara. (N.A.: Calificado como ''ostión''.)

-Te avisé.-Dijo Lily que tomó camino hacia el castillo después de despedirse de Snape.

-Siempre tan frígida...-James puso cara de cordero degollado.

-Esta mañana no estabas tan cariñoso, Potter. ¿No?.-Dijo Lily torciendo los labios del modo que solía hacerlo Snape.

-Sé que tú no robarías mi mapa, Evans. Además si tú eres mía yo soy tuyo, y lo tuyo es mío y lo de mis amigos... Eh, da igual.-James le guiñó un ojo, cosa que le costó otra ostia bien fuerte.

-¿No me dijiste que vigilara mi espalda? Pues vigila tú tu cara.-Dijo Lily y Snape le sonrió.

-Evans, no deberías hablar con criaturas como Potter. A la larga puedes contagiarte de su gilipoyez mental.-Dijo Snape. Lily sonrió y cogió a Severus del brazo.

-Ya me estás cabreando, Snivellius.-James apuntó con su varita a Snape y gritó un hechizo, pero Lily se interpuso con los brazos extendidos empujando a Snape al suelo y el hechizo dio de lleno en su pecho ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparecer ella cada vez que éste intentaba hacerle un rasguño a Snape?.-¡¡NO!

Snape se arrodilló junto a Lily para contemplar que sangraba por todos lados, James se había pasado, y mucho. Podía costarle la vida a Snape si le hubiera dado, y en este caso, a Lily. James también se arrodilló junto a Lily y Snape le dió un empujón. Severus se puso en pie y comenzó a entonar una suave canción... algo así como un canto gregoriano. James lo miraba estupefacto y pensó que, en un momento menos crítico, se habría reído de lo lindo. Pero todo había pasado tan rápido...

Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Lily que aún yacía en el suelo y observó que sus heridas poco a poco se iban curando... mientras Snape continuaba con su canto salvador.

-¿Te encuentras bien...?.-Cuando la pelirroja había recuperado el conocimiento James se dirigió hacia ella.

-No vuelvas a hablarme.-La fría voz de Lily lo miró con ira a los ojos. Aunque esa maldición no hubiera sido destinada a ella, le dolía mucho que hubiera sido tan rastrero de querer hacerle eso a su amigo. Demasiado se había pasado...

-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo, Evans. Has perdido mucha sangre... te acompañaré a la enfermería.-Snape la tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el castillo dejando a James tal y donde estaba... Con la mirada fija donde antes había encontrado los ojos de Lily... de ''su'' Lily. La que había descubierto que tenía algo que realmente le atraía y que ninguna otra chica en todo Hogwarts le había hecho sentir. Ninguna que vistiera mejor, ninguna más popular, ninguna más atractiva, ninguna más... perfecta. No la había, o quizás fuera el hecho de que Lily era la primera chica que lo había rechazado.

James tomó aire, se colgó su mochila en un hombro y se dirigió lenta y pesadamente hacia el castillo cuyos cielos ahora eran mil veces más oscuros.

Lily se dirigía ya hacia la sala común y había dejado a Snape en las mazmorras. Iba caminando despacio, sin ganas, pensativa. Vaya fin de semana había tenido... a este paso, lo mejor sería no meterse en líos si no quería acabar hecha puré de calabaza.

-¡Creo que esta noche voy a matar a alguien!.-Dijo Lily al llegar a la sala común junto a sus amigas y desplomándose en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?.-Decía monótonamente Amy cerrando un libro enorme que rezaba ''Historia de la magia que nunca conociste pero que ahora tampoco te servirá saber''.

-Oohh... nada, nada. Tan sólo he tenido que aguantar al gilipoyas de Potter, matar al puffskein al que tanto cariño había cogido, enfadarme con una de mis mejores amigas, cumplir dos castigos seguidos, recibir una maldición que casi me desangra... y para más no me queda tiempo para descansar puesto que ahora tengo un montón de deberes para mañana y no me ha servido de nada el fin de semana de castigos...-Acabó Lily casi sin aire.-¿Y dónde está Lauren?

Sus amigas aún no se recuperaban de todo lo que les había contado la pelirroja, que acababa de darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba. Seguramente, seguiría enfadada por lo que dijo esta mañana... Había metido la pata, sí. Pero ella no quiso echarle las culpas a Sanjay, simple y llanamente dijo una posibilidad, aunque todos sabían que, si Sanjay tenía sangre Dumblerina no sería capaz de hacer algo así, y todos lo sabían.

-Se fue a dormir pronto...-Dijo Sinead un poco confusa.

-Ah... está... ¿está enfadada?.-Dijo Lily.

-Nah, se le pasará. Está un poco pillada por Sanjay y... no sabe lo que quiere. Digamos que le dolió que dijeras eso de una persona que acababa de encandilarla tanto.-Contestó Amy.

-¿Qué es eso de que casi te desangras?.-Dijo Sinead.

-¡Pero no quise decir que fue él! Lo dije por decir. A mí Sanjay me ha caído muy bien...-Lily se sentía aún peor que en toda la mañana de duro trabajo que había tenido.-Y en cuanto a eso... es una larga historia relacionada con Jam... Potter.-Lily tomó aire y se quedó pensando. ¿Sabéis qué? Que pienso hacer algo. No quiero quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados.-Y dicho esto, la pelirroja se esfumó por donde había venido. Amy miró a Sinead y ésta se mordió el labio inferior. Definitivamente, con Lily no hacía falta decir una palabra para hablar con ella.

---------------------------------------------

-¡¡Eh, Cornamenta!.-Sirius lo llamó con una sonrisa picarona. Lunático venía con él y no estaba seguro de qué expresión adoptar. James se acercó a ellos con la mirada extraña.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lily se escondió detrás de la escultura de Teodoro ''el deslumbrador'' rápidamente y observó a los tres merodeadores hablando en el pasillo.

-Un mal día.-Contestó James frunciendo el ceño.-¿Y vosotros qué?

-Venimos de ver a Colagusano. Dice la señora Pompfrey que en unas semanas ya estará como siempre. Si no le quedan secuelas...-Dijo Lupin guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, bueh. Pero lo mejor no es eso. Esto es algo... cómo diría yo... en tres palabras Espec-tacu-lar.-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es una palabra.-Dijo James sonriendo.-Cuéntame.

-A ver, no tenemos el mapa, ¿verdad? Pero tenemos esto.-Sirius señaló algo que Lily no alcanzó ver.-Así que ya tenemos la solución a todo. Con un poco de destreza... claro. Tú síguenos, ya casi será la hora.

Lily los observó dirigirse hacia la sala común de la que ella salía. Un poco extrañada y con ideas raras en la cabeza, cogió rumbo a la enfermería.

La señora Pompfrey estaba acomodando algunas sábanas en las camas que había vacías. Se respiraba un aire fresco y limpio en aquella habitación, pero cuando pensó a quién tenía que dirigirse ahora, el olfato se le nubló con un extraño olor a gasolina.

-Hola, Pettigrew.-Lily no fue con intenciones de ir como su amiguita de aventuras. Procuró ser educada.

-Ah, tú eres esa chica... sí hombre, esa que James no para de investigar... cómo...-Peter se rascó la cabeza.

-A ver, me llamo Lily, para ti soy Evans, ¿qué es eso de que Potter me investiga y cómo ha desaparecido el mapa del merodeador?.-Lily fue al grano, intentando mantener la calma.

-¿El mapa del merodeador? ¿Desaparecido? Pero si le tocaba a Sirius...-Peter la ponía aún más nerviosa con su voz chillona y sus rechonchos dedos de un lado para otro...

-No te hagas el loco conmigo. ¿Qué es eso de que Potter me vigila?

-Eh... pues, que... nada, que... ¿cómo os fue el castigo?.-Lily se crujió los dedos mientras fulminaba a Peter con la mirada.-¡¡Señora Pompfrey! Me va a estallar la cabeza.-Peter chilló con su aguda voz mientras la enfermera echó a Lily de la enfermería.

-¡Fuera, fuera! Pettigrew necesita reposo.

''Estupendo... ahora ni tengo el mapa, ni puedo hablar con Lauren, tampoco puedo demostrar que Sanjay no hizo nada, el imbécil de Potter me vigila y aquellos dos no se traman nada bueno...'' Lily pensaba que a la que le iba a estallar la cabeza era a ella, aunque ya se sabía los trucos de Peter para escaquearse... ''Todos los cobardes tienen estrategias...'' Lily, más seria que nunca, se dirigió sin otro remedio hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, quizás para aclarar ideas o simplemente para no tener que pasar por la sala común... La verdad es que este año comenzaban a tomar confianza con Dumbledore y ésta esperaba que el director no estuviera muy ocupado.

-Oh, adelante, señorita Evans. Estaba esperándola.-Dumbledore la dejó pasar, Lily dedujo un poco más serio de lo normal. Su despacho estaba tan repleto de cosas que nunca utilizaba como siempre, pero al menos, ese toque de informalidad le daba a Lily cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Esperándome?.-Lily olvidó los modales y se quedó de pie.

-Siéntese, señorita Evans. Va a ser lo mejor. Tengo que contarle ciertas cosas en tales circunstancias en las que andamos...-Dumbledore se quitó las gafas de media luna y se frotó los ojos muy despacio... Luego, se las colocó de nuevo y, con un gesto un poco lastimero, siguió hablando.-Sus padres... se hallan en un estado desfavorable, señorita.

-Mis... ¿mis padres?.-Lily no se sentó, permaneció de pie con la boca abierta y una mano acercándose muy despacio hacia su frente.

-Estaba a punto de ir personalmente a buscarla, Evans. Puesto que ahora mantenemos más confianza entre usted, sus amigas y los... merodeadores, como se hacen llamar. Su hermana se encuentra ahora en el hospital con ellos. Creo que usted también debería ir.

-Profesor, ¿qué les ha pasado? y... ¿se van a recuperar, ¿es grave, ¿qué haremos mi hermana y yo...?.-A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a su hermana, en esos momentos no podía dejar de imaginar cosas horribles.

-Tranquilícese, por favor. No sabemos qué les ha sucedido. En seguida la enviaremos allí y le explicarán con más detalles. Vaya a hacer su equipaje, por favor. Yo la espero aqui.-Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y sacó una tetera un poco vieja con unos emblemas del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Lily salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore y corrió por los pasillos pasando de las miradas extrañadas de los demás alumnos. Llegó a la cálida y reconfortable sala común y encontró a Lauren, Sinead y Amy que la miraron muy atentas. Incluso Lauren, que continuaba enfadada por lo de Sanjay, no podía disimular su preocupación.

Lily se paró en seco mirándolas con la respiración entre cortada y tomó aire como podía mientras ellas la observaban en silencio.

-Mis padres... tengo que ir... al hospital... muggle.-Decía Lily muy nerviosa. Un sudor frío y una sensación de miedo y una extraña furia la corroía por dentro. Se sentía enfadada con el mundo, se sentía sola, en esos momentos deseaba quedarse aislada en un lugar donde pudiera echar a correr y no ver a nadie, donde la única compañía fueran sus lágrimas, su sombra y su soledad.

-Lily... tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Amy la cogió por los hombros.

-No lo sé. Tengo que hacer las maletas. ¡Rápido!.-Incluso Lauren saltó por encima de uno de los enmohecidos sofás y se puso manos a la obra para ayudarla. Lily se dio cuenta de este gesto por parte de su amiga y le entraron más que nunca ganas de llorar. No de lamentarse, no, era una chica demasiado fuerte emocionalmente. Pero sentía tal afecto a sus padres, que lo demás le daba igual. O eso pensaba, porque al ver dónde estaban las amigas de verdad, pensó también que no querría existir sin ellas.

Subió a la habitación de las chicas y se puso a meter las cosas en su baúl tal y como las encontraba... pero así no podía. Se llevó la mano a su cintura pero... ¡no estaba su varita!

Lily comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación rebuscando por todas partes hasta que subió Sinead.

-¡Date prisa!

-¡¡No encuentro mi varita, Sind!.-Lily tenía un nudo en la garganta que cuando hablaba parecía que le tenían un cuchillo en la garganta para que dijera dónde está el dinero.

Sinead dirigió con un golpe de su varita las cosas de Lily hacia el baúl como si de una batuta se tratara.

-¡Baúl locomotor!.-Dijo, y el baúl se dirigió hacia fuera de la sala común.-Ya encontrarás tu varita más tarde. ¡Vamos!

Lily no podía irse sin su varita... pero la situación era peor. Corrió hacia abajo y abrazó a sus amigas. Lauren dio un paso adelante y también la abrazó. Lily sonrió tímidamente y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hoolas a to2 y perdon por el retraso! Pero esk he tenido una ''pekeña'' mudanza y me kedé sin internet durante un tiempo. Espero que os guste ste cap y bueno, y los demas tb xD Pero he de decir que el proximo cap es super imxtante, ¡no os lo deberiais perder! jajaj. Cmo siempre, espero vuestros reviews y os doy las gracias a todos por escribirme. Un bsazo!

ChoChang


	4. Capítulo 4: Un susurro entre las sombras

_Disclaimer: No pretendo, ni mucho menos, herir a nadie con nada que escriba en este fanfiction. ¡Cuántas veces lo tendré que decirrrrr! Mira, que venga Rowling si quiere (así la conozco jajaja), que me pague quien le dé la gana (toma, mejor para mí) o que me denuncien por hacer una historia basada en el mundo de otra completamente legal pero por favor... dejadme escribir ¿no? un poquito de corazón. xD_

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

**Capítulo 4: Un susurro entre las sombras.**

Lily no podía irse sin su varita... pero la situación era peor. Corrió hacia abajo y abrazó a sus amigas. Lauren dio un paso adelante y también la abrazó. Lily sonrió tímidamente y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Él la estaba esperando allí, con el rostro serio y observándola a través de sus gafas de media luna. No habló demasiado y sus gestos eran tranquilizadores, pero Lily ya no era una niña... ella podía notar en sus ojos el miedo, ella podía oler la preocupación...

Delante del profesor Dumbledore había un antiguo y algo gastado juego de té de porcelana. La pelirroja supuso que era un traslador. Dumbledore la guió a su lado y le dijo que no se separara de él. Estaba sucediendo algo que ni el mismo director sabía bien, pero al menos él sabía por donde iban los tiros. Lily respiró hondo y ambos tocaron el juego de té trasladándolos hacia otro lugar.

Lily sintió que sus pies se separaban del suelo y pronto el ambiente cálido de su despacho se esfumó para llegar una suave brisa y un olor un tanto desagradable entre el remolino del que aún se hallaba saliendo. La gryffindor miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba en un callejón de Londres y pronto vio de dónde venía ese olor cuando se vio cerca de varios cubos de basura. Un pequeño gato pardo los contemplaba desde la oscuridad, Lily lo miró con sus ojos verde esmeralda y algo le llamó la atención en los amarillentos ojos de aquel gato que se hallaban rasgados y muy parecidos a los de una serpiente.

-Vamos, tienes que reunirte con tu abuela cuanto antes... esto no está para muchos paseos.-La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró bruscamente los azules ojos del director. Cuando se volvió para mirar al gato éste ya no estaba.

Caminaron entre las abarrotadas calles de Londres durante un largo rato. Entre el tumulto de gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, hablando y abriéndose paso entre ellos, Lily comenzó a reconocer algunos lugares. Dumbledore iba a paso ligero y sin detenerse, a veces giraba levemente la cabeza para vigilar que Lily seguía a su lado. Ésta suspiró y siguió al director con su baúl detrás. Ahora que volvía a la realidad recordó que se hallaba sin su varita, y por lo tanto desarmada. Se sentía inútil sin ella y desprotegida ante la posibilidad de que le sucediera algo a ella o su familia. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Dumbledore qué haría, pero la cerró de nuevo y esperó a que estuvieran en un lugar mejor.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio gris un tanto viejo y agrietado, pero con aspecto elegante y un toque gótico. Lily recordaba bien la casa de su abuela... y no era un lugar de agrado para ella. Subieron las estrechas escaleras que había en su interior hasta llegar al segundo piso, enfrente de una puerta color ámbar.

El anciano director llamó tres veces a la puerta y se oyó un murmullo dentro. La puerta se abrió y una anciana de cabellos plateados se halló en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos claros y arrugados y sus labios fruncidos denotaban que no era una visita de gran agrado para ella. Tenía las facciones fruncidas en una expresión extraña, era una persona de corta estatura y sus manos eran blancas y tan pálidas como su rostro encarnado en arrugas pero tenía gruesos y brillantes anillos imitando a los que podrían valer una fortuna. La anciana gruñó y los dejó entrar a su casa.

Era un salón amplio y con un techo algo alto para ser un piso. De éste colgaban unas lámparas compuestas por velas eléctricas decoradas con lazos de oro y plata y en el centro de la habitación había dos sillones y un sofá en torno a una televisión en blanco y negro, con ya sus años.

-Buenas noches, señora Evans. Lamento tener que venir a horas tardías... pero su nieta debería permanecer cerca de su familia en momentos tan críticos.-Dumbledore hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. La mujer no pudo por más que gruñir.

-Hola, abuela Greta.-Lily la saludó con pocos ánimos pero con respeto. Su abuela no se dignó a contestar, no es que se hubieran llevado muy bien ni que los modales de aquella anciana superasen espectativas. A la abuela Greta no le entusiasmaba demasiado cuidar de sus nietas y tampoco es que derrochara simpatía. Fue cojeando hasta un sillón y se quedó contemplando al anciano Dumbledore.

-Señorita Evans.-Dumbledore miró a Lily.-deje sus cosas aqui y vayamos al hospital. Debería visitar a sus padres e informarse de lo sucedido.

Lily asintió y dirigió su baúl por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de invitados. Cinco minutos después ya se hallaba en el extenso salón completamente lista para salir de nuevo con aquel mago que tanto admiraba. Dumbledore asintió y se despidió de Greta con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Lily se armaba de valor y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, no sabía si notando el aire del exterior o la brisa del pánico...

-----------------------------------

-¿Esto es seguro?.-James observó lo que su amigo Sirius le tendía desde un rincón en penumbra de la sala común.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y créeme, será todo un espectáculo.-Sirius sonreía socarronamente.

En el rostro de James se dibujó una leve sonrisa. No de satisfacción, superioridad, complicidad ni tampoco una sonrisa burlona... era reconfortante, le había venido a la cabeza los tiernos recuerdos de los momentazos vividos con sus fieles colegas. Pronto se animó y levantó bien la cabeza como diciendo ''Temblad, chicas. James Potter vuelve''.

-¡Así me gusta!.-Sirius debió notar lo que sentía su amigo y Lupin le miraba a los ojos. El licántropo sonrió y se acercaron más.-Éstas son para volverte invisible, éstas otras para... la misión.-Sirius se mordió la lengua en excitación.-estas guárdalas para una emergencia, al igual que las de invisibilidad, dado que no duran mucho tiempo pero el suficiente para que, entre la confusión, puedas salvar el pellejo.

James contemplaba con el brillo de la codicia en sus ojos la mercancía de Sirius. Guardaba una extensa gama de hierbas y demás plantas con resultados interesantes al parecer, extraídos de los invernaderos de herbología.

-Sirius, tío... estás hecho un camello.-James sonrió y Sirius guiñó un ojo.

-¡Cuidado!.-Susurró Remus. Las chicas, Sinead, Lauren y Amy se dirigían al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Hora de la función...-James se frotó las manos.

La sala común se hallaba ahora vacía. Los tres merodeadores engulleron el mismo tipo de planta y se observaron unos a otros. Al principio, decepcionados miraban a Sirius para ver si encontraban algún signo de explicación en sus ojos. Pero de pronto comenzaron a sentir cómo se iba transformando, levemente, de cintura para abajo su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en centauros. James se quitó la camiseta al igual que Sirius y miraron a Remus que también se la quitó.

-Es más estético.-James alzó la mano burlonamente.

-Hm... interesante. Sirius contemplaba sus nuevas cuatro patas.

-Te has quedado sin caridad de padre, Canuto.-James se reía mientras su peludo amigo se ponía pálido.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido en las escaleras de uno de los dormitorios. Se quedaron inmóviles y sudando la gota gorda al notar que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Tres locos lunáticos centauros plantados en la lujosa sala común de los estudiantes. Y por si fuera poco, con las caras de James, Sirius y Lupin, como quien dice de un cartón de leche. Pronto se metieron en el primer sitio que vieron y cerraron la puerta con cautela, mirándose entre ellos los ojos en la oscuridad.

Entonces dejaron de oirse pasos y suspiraron los tres centauros estudiantes. James encendió su varita y observó a su alrededor...

¡Estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas! Sirius ahogó un grito y Lupin le tapó la boca con la mano. James se rascó la barbilla pensando en por qué no se había activado ningún sistema de seguridad contra los chicos. Entonces se oyó un ruido de cascos y miró a su amigo Sirius. ¡Claro, convertidos en centauros pasaban desapercibidos!

James se acercó con cuidado a las camas con dosel donde deberían dormir las chicas. Se asomó a una de las camas... ¡y encontró a Amy durmiendo silenciosamente!

-Ésta debe de ser la habitación de Evans...-Susurró James.

Sirius tenía ideas diferentes en la cabeza y no dudó en intentar acostarse junto a Sinead cuando Lupin le dio un manotazo. James buscó con cautela la cama de Lily... Aqui estaba Sinead, allí Lauren y Amy a su lado. Solo quedaba...

La cama estaba vacía. James suspiró y acarició las sábanas de la pelirroja y notó que la echaba de menos. El año donde comenzaba a conocerla y a la vez a ser odiado por ella justamente cuando se interesaba por conseguirla... Pero él se quería quitar eso de la cabeza. Lily era informal, vestía sin gusto estético, iba mal peinada a clase... no encajaba. Y no sólo eso, Evans era demasiado Evans, ella era antipática, susceptible y un toque de egoísta. Además no le quería, le evitaba, le producía asco... ¿Era tal vez por eso por lo que tanto le atraía?

-¡Cornamenta!.-Sirius llamó a su amigo en un susurro. El chico se acercó procurando hacer el mínimo ruido.-El efecto de la Centaurea no durará mucho más. Ya no nos da tiempo a ir a por Mcguirre.

-Vamos a buscar el mapa entonces. Quizás lo tengan ellas.-James llamó a Lupin y pronto comenzaron a rebuscar en la habitación de las chicas.

Más de una vez, Sirius bromeó con la ropa interior de alguna de las chicas o James se le insinuó con un picardías que guardaba Sinead. Lupin les había llamado la atención demasiadas veces como para no acabar cansado de repetir que no estaban solos.

James notó algo debajo de la cama y chisteó a Sirius.

-¡Eh! Aquí debajo hay algo.

-¿Qué es?.-Lupin se volvió para mirarlo.

-Hmmm...-James alargaba cuanto podía el brazo.-Es algo... alargado, más o menos fino... Eh... parece un palo pero con forma.

-¿Un palo alargado y con forma?.-Sirius ya puso cara de salido ante esta pobre descripción.-¡Sácalo, James! ¡saca el cachondo que llevas dentro y veamos qué es!

Sirius cada vez más excitado y Lupin cada vez más tenso porque despertaran las chicas, vieron cómo James sacaba lentamente el extraño objeto. A tientas en la oscuridad lo observó delante de su cara, pero no podía ver ni sus manos.

-¡Qué tonto soy!.-James susurró ''lumos'' y encendió su varita cuando encontró... ¡La varita de Lily Evans!

James soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano a la boca. Sirius, nervioso, observó una de las chicas pero estas seguían durmiendo. James observó detenidamente la delicada varita de Evans y se la pasó a Lupin con una mirada confusa. Éste no pudo por más que suspirar y devolvérsela.

-Lunático, tío... yo me pongo nervioso. Éstas pueden despertar en cualquier momento.-Rogaba Canuto.

-Ponte esto...-Lupin sacó unas máscaras y se las entregó a James y Sirius y se puso una él también.

En un destello de luz dorada de repente, (luz que asustó a los despiertos presentes) se volvieron a transformar en humanos de nuevo, y observándose en silencio, sin nada de ropa y por miedo a que aquél destello pudiera haber despertado a las chicas se les ocurrió el peor momento para comenzar a reir.

Lupin rogó silencio con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez con mucho cuidado. Movió su varita tres veces y comenzaron a caer lluvias de polvos negros que a penas si se disipaban en la oscuridad sobre cada uno de los merodeadores convirtiéndose al tocarlos en túnicas con capas oscuras.

Sirius consiguió domar sus impulsos de volver a reir cuando se le cayó el alma al suelo y del susto tropezó cayendo encima de una extraña colección de figuritas de cristal que una de las chicas tenía junto a su baúl, al parecer, aún sin desenvolver.

-¡Os parece divertido!.-Amy había estado observándolos en penumbra.

Lupin y James giraron la cabeza bruscamente cuando la chica habló. Tanto que hasta se hicieron daño en el cuello. La chica abrió la boca para avisar a sus amigas justo cuando los labios de uno de los estudiantes enmascarados se posaron sobre los suyos besándola con ternura. Amy relajó los sentidos y miró al merodeador a los ojos. Entonces intentó quitarle la máscara para revelar su identidad pero el chico retrocedió y los tres desaparecieron en silencio...

----------------------

La imagen que Lily Evans esperaba de la sala de espera del hospital muggle no era exactamente la que encontró. Dumbledore, con interés obsrvaba en todas direcciones y asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza. Lily estaba demasiado nerviosa para reparar en detalles, simplemente sabía que se hallaba en un lugar que no le gustaba visitar... Y puede que fuera la última vez que lo visitara.

Una enfermera vestida completamente de blanco, con el pelo negro tirando a rojizo salió de la habitación que tenían enfrente. Justo cuando iba a hablar se quedó mirando al director. El anciano iba con una túnica de mago color púrpura y un gorro puntiagudo que sostenía en la mano. Éste inclinó la cabeza invitándola a proseguir y la jóven enfermera sacudió la cabeza.

-Puedes pasar.-Le dijo a Lily. La pelirroja miró detenidamente a los ojos del director y éste le dijo que entrara.

-Gracias.

Lily entró en la habitación con el corazón en la mano. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y ésta observó a su alrededor. Una niña con el pelo castaño claro estaba sentada en una silla, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo por delante de su cara. El rostro de Petunia Evans no era nada acogedor, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos eran dos yagas inyectadas en sangre y bañadas en lágrimas que aún no se acababan de secar.

Pero a Lily no fue eso lo que más la asustó ni impresionó... Al avanzar lentamente y asomar su cabeza a la cama frente a la que su hermana estaba sentada se le dibujó una expresión de horror. Allí... acostados en dos camas muy pegadas estaban los padres de Lily y Petunia. Cogidos de la mano y con los ojos cerrados se hallaban dos personas completamente diferentes a las que Lily recordaba. El rostro de su madre estaba deformado hasta tal punto que casi no se la reconocía. Y envuelto casi entero en vanos vendajes sobre heridas que no querían cicatrizar su padre tenía un rostro inexpresivo frente a sus hijas que los observaban. Estaban inconscientes, pero al mirarlos parecía que iban a abrir los ojos y a decirte algo...

-Petunia...-Lily gimió débilmente y su hermana se puso en pie y la miró con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas.

Entonces Lily la abrazó. No recordó haber sentido nunca tanto cariño por su hermana. Compartían el mismo dolor y ahora se veían solas en la nada, con las esperanzas en un puño y en el otro el miedo... escondido en lo más profundo de una mirada. Estuvieron en silencio, sin decir nada. Se miraron una a otra y Lily sintió que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Lily Evans no podía llorar... no, ella era diferente. Ella era una chica fuerte, y ella nunca le temía a nada. Pero pensó que incluso ella misma tenía sus puntos débiles, sus sentimientos y su parte del corazón donde dolían más las llagas. Lily Evans estaba llorando... ya lo asumía y no podía hacer nada.

-Vamos, Lily...-Dumbledore había entrado en la habitación.

-No.

-Ven... no puedes quedarte aqui. Tienes que descansar al igual que tu hermana...

-No...-Lily no quería apartarse de sus padres. Ella no quería dejar de verlos por imagen desagradable que fuera. Ella quería estar a su lado, quería llorar en silencio, quería ver si podía hacer algo.

Dumbledore cogió a Lily del brazo suavemente y guió a las dos hermanas fuera de la habitación. El director le dijo a Petunia que esperara un momento y se llevó a Lily a solas. Ella, aún con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos lo miró despacio levantando la cabeza.

-He pedido a tu abuela que firme una solicitación para que pasen a tus padres a otro hospital. Los muggles no saben de la existencia de San Mungo y creo que allí estarán mejor puesto que no sabemos cómo ha sucedido y los médicos muggles cada vez están más desconcertados.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y Dumbledore se quedó mirándola un momento mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Quiero que me haga un favor, señorita Evans...-El rostro del director se veía cansado... le faltaba alegría, lo que le daba vida a Albus Dumbledore...-quiero que tengas muchísimo cuidado con lo que haces, hacia donde vas y con quién vas... Se están descubriendo cosas terribles. Dígaselo también a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor...?.-Lily lo miró a los ojos en busca de un poco de brillo. Ella sabía que el director tenía muchísima más información que ella a cerca de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro y fuera del mundo mágico... pero éste se dedicó a darle otra palmada en el hombro.

Aquella noche Lily durmió a trancadas. Cada quince minutos se despertaba, empapada, en aquella espantosa y sombría habitación de la casa de su abuela. En sus sueños se reflejaban puertas cerradas, rostros de la gente que quería que se alejaban. La imagen de sus padres en el hospital, la cara de su hermana... Lily se sentía sola, y sentía que estaba perdiendo mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Fueron días de reflexión para las dos hermanas, de pensar, de observar, de aprender con la mirada...

Hablaban poco con su abuela y sin a penas decir nada llevaron las tres semanas en esa casa donde se sentían encarceladas e inútiles por no poder hacer nada.

Petunia salía de vez en cuando con personas que Lily no conocía. Parecía más feliz, más animada cuando volvía a casa de su abuela. Por lo visto estar con sus amigos la reconfortaba, le hacía olvidar ciertas cosas. Cosa que Lily no pudo hacer, porque estaba sola y sus amigas sólo podían enviarle cartas. La pelirroja entró en la desesperación, en la apatía. Sus padres no mejoraban, ella estaba perdiendo el curso, se sentía sola perdiéndolo todo y a la vez sin nada. Sin siquiera un lugar donde estar sola, sin tener que aguantar a la abuela con sus patrañas a cerca de la magia... Lily estaba cansada, muy cansada. Y tenía demasiadas ganas de abandonar y a la vez de seguir luchando contra nada.

_Querida Lily:_

_¿Cómo estás, guapísima? Nosotras bastante preocupadas por ti. No sabes cuánto deseamos que vuelvas y que tus padres se recuperen... ¿Sabes? Aqui se habla a cerca de algo que me sucedió hace unas semanas..._

_Verás, yo estaba durmiendo cuando de repente me despertó una luz amarilla. Bueno, no sé exactamente de qué color era. Pero sé que fue un tanto molesta y cuando por fin pude incorporarme vislumbré en la oscuridad ¡a tres chicos desnudos! No me preguntes quiénes eran porque llevaban unas extrañas máscaras... Pronto uno de ellos los cubrió con unas capas que cayeron de la nada y cuando se dieron cuenta de que me había despertado... ¡uno de ellos me plantó un beso! Increíble... ¿no crees? Lauren y Sinead todavía se desternillan de la risa y yo sigo sin saber quién fue el príncipe que selló mis labios jajaja. Sólo puedo recordar eso y un susurro suave a mi lado, pero tampoco es que se viera muy bien... y encima con máscaras como que no. Suena a cuento de pijas... Sinead ha vuelto a enfadarse con Sirius y Lauren está saliendo con Sanjay. Ella dice que no te preocupes por lo que dijiste, es agua pasada... No sabes cuanto te echo de menos, Lily. Espero que vuelvas pronto. ¡Saludos de las tres!_

_Con cariño, Amy._

Lily no pudo evitar sonreir al leer la cuarta carta que recibió de sus amigas. Las echaba de menos de verdad... Pero ya había dejado de preocuparse por su pérdida de clases, sus notas, su relación con personas no tan cercanas... Se limitaba a ver su mundo. Sus amigas, sus padres y su hermana... Y aun así, todavía le daban igual demasiadas cosas. Las cuales ya no molestaban en su mente porque había comenzado a no pensar en nada.

--------------------------

-¡Ey! Aqui está nuestra enamoradiza de mortífagos.-Sinead se sentó junto a su amiga Amy mientras ésta hacía los deberes. Lauren llegó detrás con unos libros titulados ''cómo desmemorizar recuerdos inmemorables'' , ''adecentando a mis dragones (de Richard Griffeth) '' y ''cuándo hay que saber que la verdad es obvia''.

Era sábado por la noche y la sala común estaba casi vacía. Amy estaba acabando los deberes de historia de la magia cuando comenzaba a sacar libros de transformaciones. Ya estaba acostumbrada a bromas de sus amigas con el pequeño incidente de la otra noche. Pero en ese momento le preocupaba más su amiga Lily... aunque irremediablemente un resquicio de su mente se ocupaba en pensar quién podría haber sido la persona que la besó.

-¡Eh, Lauren! ¿Qué haces mañana?

-Pues... he quedado con Sanjay para dar una vuelta por los terrenos y eso. ¿Y tú?

-Ah... Lo decía porque mañana mi querida Amy y yo saldremos a descubrir quién es su príncipe azul.-Sinead subió la cabeza orgullosa.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo vaya a hacer eso?.-Amy la miró en busca de una explicación y su amiga le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

-¿Vas a venir?

-Me parece que intentaré pasarme por la sala común después de comer.-Lauren miró a Amy y ésta sonrió suspirando con resignación.

En ese momento entraron por el hueco del retrato los cuatro merodeadores. Sí, cuatro. Pettigrew por fin había vuelto de su ''desratonizamiento'' y volvía a gozar de un rostro libre de bigotes.

-Pues no hay mucha diferencia de ahora a como estabas antes, no entiendo de qué te quejabas, Colagusano.-James reía socarronamente mientras su rechoncho amigo resoplaba con fastidio.

Los cuatro amigos subieron al dormitorio y comenzaron a ponerse los pijamas. Peter se abrazó a su cama y se quedó tirado en ella como si se la fueran a quitar. Sus amigos sonrieron y, una vez más, salió el tema con el que tanto cachondeo habían andado estos días.

-Creo que llegó la hora de saber quién fue el que besó a Amy, ¿no?.-Sirius los miraba expectantes desde su cama.-Sé que no pudiste ser tú, James. Todavía te gusta Evans.-El atractivo moreno le guiñó un ojo.-Tú tampoco, Colagusano, porque obviamente estabas en la enfermería. Así que solo queda...

Todos miraron a Lupin. Pero éste, sabio y astuto no cambió su expresión. Sonrió levemente y miró a su amigo Sirius sin preocupación.

-¿Y cómo podemos saber que no fuiste tú, Canuto?

-¡Ahí t'ha dejado KO!.-James estaba encantado por haber sido descartado.

-¡Bah! Yo sé que no he sido yo. Además a mí me gusta Sinead.-Sirius se señalaba el pecho con el pulgar.

-Pero a ti te gustan todas, Padfoot. No podemos fiarnos de ti.-James sonreía picaronamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¿y cómo podemos saber que a lo mejor has sido tú, James? También es verdad que llevas mucho sin novia.-Sirius comenzaba a exasperarse y ponerse nervioso.

-Alguien tiene que confesar. Estamos entre amigos. Yo sólo sé que no fui yo.-James se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió.

-Precisamente, ALGUIEN tiene que confesar.-Sirius miró a Lupin.

-Sí, y pronto. Porque tengo sueño.-Lupin se sentó en su cama y Pettigrew le miró.

-No puedo por más que decirte que se te cae la baba cuando ves pasar a Amy.

-¡Hasta Colagusano lo dice, Remus!.-Sirius saltó hacia su amigo.

-Te digo que llevas viente minutos acusando a otros como si quisieras quitarte el muerto de encima. Si sabes que eres tú, ¿por qué esperas que alguien diga lo contrario? ¿no es mejor lavarse las manos y parecer menos sospechoso?.-Lupin lo miró a los ojos.

Pero Sirius no discutió más. Ninguno se fiaba de la palabra de otro y a la vez tenían sus propias conclusiones. ¿Qué les pasaba a los merodeadores, dignos de la verdad, la confianza y la complicidad entre ellos?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenas a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me gustaría que contárais vuestras versiones a cerca de lo del ''beso en la oscuridad'' y saber qué opináis y quién creeis que fue kien besó a Amy. Ya sabeis k m encanta k me escribais y me conteis vuestras conclusiones.

Un besazo y hasta el proximo capítulo!

ChoChang


	5. Capítulo 5: Licantropía

_Beginning: He de decir que estoy bastante impresionada por las versiones de mucha gente. Me gusta que saquéis vuestras conclusiones y os fijéis tanto en la reacción de los personajes. Un saludo y un besazo! ;P_

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

**Capítulo 5: Licantropía.**

James Potter estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, en el dormitorio de los chicos, jugueteando con la varita de Lily Evans. El apuesto adolescente de cabello color castaño denotaba aburrimiento en su rostro. A su alrededor, un Lupin escribiendo en un pergamino, un Sirius mandando notitas a Sinead con una lechuza extremadamente pequeña, puesto que la rubia se encontraba en el piso de abajo; y otro Pettigrew comiendo emparedados del almuerzo. Se habían saltado una hora de clase y ahora tenían libre. Por las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor todavía se veían los escasos pero vivos rayos del Sol y las nubes, amenzazando de tormenta, se mostraban rápidas encapotando el cielo.

Una lechuza parda entró por un resquicio de una de las ventanas que había abierta a una velocidad increíble y ésta se posó junto al brazo del licántropo. El chico no se dió cuenta de su presencia hasta que ésta comenzó a darle picotazos en el brazo.

-¡Ay! Ya era hora.-Remus Lupin miró a la lechuza un instante antes de coger la edición ampliada de El Profeta que la lechuza parda llevaba atada a las patas. Después, sacó unas monedas y las metió en la bolsita que ésta llevaba.-Y de propinas nada, que llevo esperándote desde el mediodía.

La lechuza parda le dio un último picotazo en el brazo malhumorada y salió de la habitación por la ventana. Remus miró a sus amigos y éstos se encogieron de hombros. Ya no estaban enfadados ni nada parecido, pero sí que estaban algo fríos entre ellos. Lupin desenrolló el periódico mágico y leyó la noticia en portada.

-¿Algo interesante?.-Preguntó monótonamente James. En unos segundos que parecieron horas nadie contestó. James levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo que sostenía El Profeta con el rostro pálido, serio y preocupado.

De repente Lupin se levantó y James sin saber reaccionar vio cómo el licántropo comenzaba a buscar en el baúl del castaño. James, un poco confuso lo miró sin entender. Entonces Lupin sacó una extraña tela del baúl de James. Tenía finos bordajes y parecía que estaba hecha de agua.

-James... necesito tu capa. Me la voy a llevar.-El licántropo cogió una pequeña mochila y comenzó a guardar dentro la capa, una chaqueta y unos pantalones muggles.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?.-Sirius y Pettigrew también contemplaban la escena. Lupin no pudo por más que tirarles el periódico para que leyeran lo que decía la portada.

_**Recientes ataques cerca de Grimmauld Place**_

La comunidad mágica está cada vez más preocupada por los extraños ataques que están sucediendo por toda Gran Bretaña. La gente a penas si sale de sus casas para lo más esencial y el Ministerio está tomando medidas drásticas.

La pasada noche cerca de Grimmauld Place, dos individuos fueron atacados por ''alguien'' o ''algo'' que aún no podemos averiguar puesto que las víctimas se encuentran inconscientes en San Mungo. Todos sabemos que la zona Grimmauld Place y los alrededores están habitadas en su mayor parte por Muggles, pero da la extraña casualidad de que todos los que hasta ahora han sido atacados tenían algún tipo de relación con la magia. El matrimonio de los Evans fue atacado hace tan solo unas semanas y aunque son muggles (gente no mágica), tienen descendientes pertenecientes al mundo mágico. El pasado viernes Swann Parker, al parecer un innefable del Ministerio de Magia, fue atacado de la misma manera a altas horas de la noche. Todos sabemos que los innefables siempre han sido un tanto sospechosos, pero quizá a esas horas el atacante quisiera conseguir algo o simplemente un tipo de información que no le fue facilitada.

''En el Ministerio los innefables son fieles hasta la muerte. Y he de decir que no les será en vano pues pretendo, no sólo ''vengar'' a las víctimas, sino también asegurarles a todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica que volverán a pasear tranquilos por las calles'' afirma el ministo de magia.

El último ataque extraño localizado hasta el día de hoy, se produjo anoche a las 21:40 en los alrededores de Grimmauld Place. Las víctimas fueron un hombre de cuarenta y tres años llamado Rodolph J. Lupin y otro individuo que murió dos horas después del ataque apellidado Corner pero que aún no sabemos su identidad completa.

-¡Grimmauld Place!.-Exclamó Sirius que le pasó el periódico a Colagusano.-¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no te avisó?

-Dumbledore ha estado ocupado con el asunto de los padres de Lily... Además, él poco podría hacer. No tengo otro lugar donde ir.-El licántropo suspiró y siguió recogiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si se puede saber?.-James se había quedado consternado con la noticia de los padres de Evans y su cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo había estado tan imbécil estos últimos días? Ojalá hubiera dejado el orgullo de lado y hubiese preguntado por la ausencia de Lily... pero no, había sido un cobarde y un egocéntrico. Pero eso ahora no importaba... y de todos modos, él no significaba nada para ella a pesar de lo importante que se iba haciendo ésta en su vida.

-Pienso ir a buscar a quienquiera que fuere que haya echo eso a mi padre. Aqui sentado viendo cómo muere aún más gente no voy a hacer nada.-Dijo Lupin seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Lunático! Esta noche es luna llena. ¡No puedes irte! ¿Estás loco o has perdido la cabeza? Sea lo que sea que está produciendo los ataques no va a ser algo con lo que tú puedas luchar. ¡Tienes quince años!.-Sirius no cabía en sí.

Pero Remus Lupin ya no los escuchaba. Se había echado la mochila al hombro y se disponía a irse allí mismo. Pero James se levantó de un salto y se interpuso en su camino.

-Vale, Lunático. Vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos pero por favor, no te vayas... ¡Es luna llena! No sólo pones en peligro a un montón de personas, sino también a ti mismo...-James bajó la cabeza lentamente y su rostro se vio entre las sombras.

-James... aunque creas que no he pensado en eso... Llevo varios días preocupado y pensándolo. Ha llegado el momento. No pienso dejar que esto siga adelante...

-Bien... pues vete, si tantas ganas tienes de salvar el mundo con una navaja ahí tienes.-James se apartó de la puerta y lo miró a los ojos. Lupin suspiró y miró por última vez a sus amigos. Después salió corriendo poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad y desapareciendo ante todos.

-¡Eh!.-Amy había visto un destello desaparecer en la sala común.-¿Era ese Remus?

Acababan de llegar a la sala común y aún tenían los libros en la mano. Lauren no estaba, había decidido pasar el resto del día con Sanjay pues según ella tenían que ''hablar'' de algo importante. Sinead se encogió de hombros. Se acercaron a los sillones y soltaron los libros suspirando de cansancio. Habían pasado la última hora en la biblioteca.

-Estás muy pesadita con Lupin... ¿eh?.-Rió la rubia.-Que todavía no me he olvidado de lo que sucedió el primer día.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, pero como todo lo interpretáis mal...

-Pues no haríais mala pareja la verdad... Los dos tann... maduros.-Sinead notó con cierta satisfacción que su amiga comenzaba a sentir interés por lo que estaba diciendo.-¿Y si fuera él el que apareció en la habitación?

-¿Remus? No creo... no, ¿no? No sé, no le va... ¿o sí? ¿Y cómo es que no se activó ningún sistema de seguridad?.-Amy frunció el ceño.

-A lo mejor no eran humanos... Este verano leí en unas revistas de muggles que se han visto OVNIs por Gran Bretaña...-La figura de Kate Finnigan apareció detrás de las chicas.

Con una mochila colgada al hombro, Kate era una chica metamorfomaga con el pelo violeta chillón, los ojos verdes y bien grandes y unos labios carnosos y traviesos. Se movía con gracia y sus pecas llenaban su nariz y parte de su cara.

-Sí hombre... lo que faltaba ahora era que me hubiera besado un bicho raro.-Dijo Amy.-Y lo que me preocupa no es eso...-rió la chica.- y es que, Kate... me estás dando a entender que lo sabe todo Hogwarts. Esperemos que no sea verdad eso de los ovníacos.

-Se dice extraterreeestre. Que no lees.-Dijo Sinead bromeando y recibió el golpe de un cojín que su amiga tenía a mano.

-------------

Los padres de Lily no mejoraron demasiado en los siguientes días. Seguían inconscientes y la pelirroja iba a visitarlos todas las mañanas. Por el día solía ir a pasear por Londres...

Prefería estar sola por las calles hasta bien entrada la tarde que permanecer en esa fría casa rodeada de la angustia que le producía su abuela. No es que la mujer fuera mala persona... pero no le agradaba en absoluto.

La gente comenzaba a cerrar sus tiendas y comercios cuando empezó a oscurecer. Las calles abarrotadas pronto fueron dejando una imagen más desolada, pero Lily Evans se quedó rezagada por aquellos patios del centro. Hacía un poco de brisa pero por lo general estaba despejado. ''Demasiado despejado para estar casi en noviembre'' pensó Lily. La chica se sentó en unos bancos que había cerca de un parque rodeado de azulejos y dibujos en las portillas. No se oía más que persianas, coches y gente alejándose hacia sus casas, y, cómo no, el rumor del viento al rozar su rojo cabello.

Pronto comenzó a notar una presencia que se acercaba desde atrás. Eran pasos decididos y marcados con un ritmo. La pelirroja, apática e indiferente a su alrededor, los sintió pero ni tuvo miedo por que fuera alguien de malas intenciones ni se molestó en drase la vuelta con disimulo. Estaba sin su varita mágica, lejos de protegerse a sí misma, ¿y qué? Se acercaban unos pasos sosechosos y ella no se iba a dignar ni a darse la vuelta... ¿y qué?

A Lily Evans alguien le había tocado el hombro... ella cerraba los ojos y sentía la calidez de aquella mano que aunque no reconocía, tanta falta le hacía en aquellos momentos. Giró lentamente la cabeza.

-No esperaba verte por aqui, Remus.

El muchacho de ojos marrones estaba plantado detrás de ella, solitario, con el rostro serio pero seguro de sí mismo miraba a la pelirroja. Éste soltó lentamente la mochila que llevaba al hombro y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo están tus padres? Me lo han contado tus amigas...-Lupin la rodeó con su brazo. Lily sintió un escalofrío y unas ganas tremendas de comerse a besos a Lunático. Estaba tan cerca, tan cálido, tan protector...

-No han avanzado demasiado. ¿Y tú qué haces aqui?.

-Mi padre ha sido atacado. Pero no... tranquila. Le he visto antes y eso... el problema es que yo he salido sin permiso del colegio.-Remus intentó sonreir. Pero desistió y pensó que la sonrisa se debía siempre a un sentimiento. Y él no lo sentía.

-Sabes que es peligroso, Remus...-Lily se quedó en silencio un instante.-¡Tienes que estar loco!.-Dijo por fin.-¿No ves que pueden preocuparse? ¿o que puede sucederte algo? ¿has pensado en que no son buenos tiempos?.-La pelirroja miró al cielo y lo miró horrorizado.-¡Hoy será luna llena!.

-Tranquila, Lily... procuraré estar lejos cuando eso suceda. Sé cuidar de mí mismo, y, en cuanto a eso... ¿qué haces tú sola en la calle si no son buenos tiempos?.-Remus sonrió lévemente.

La pelirroja sonrió también aunque no muy segura todavía. No le preocupaba lo de su transformación, le preocupaba más la salud de Remus y lo que haría. Le preocupaba su padre... si él moría Remus no tendría dónde ir. Ella siempre lo había tenido como un hermano y no permitiría que se quedara en la calle. Pero más podría con su amigo el dolor que el desamparo, y si ésto sucedía, la apatía no sería lo peor. Lo peor sería que su destino sería todavía más claro.

A penas si se distinguían entre ellos los rostros por la oscuridad, Lupin ya comenzó a coger sus cosas. Lily frunció el ceño, un poco más preocupada y lo cogió del brazo mientras éste la miraba.

-Ten muchísimo cuidado...

-No te preocupes... sé lo que hago.-Lupin bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa...?.-La pelirroja lo observó en silencio y pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

Habían sido amigos durante tantos años. Habían compartido tanto, habían reído, jugado, estado, acompañado... lo habían hecho todo y entre ellos se estaban rompiendo los lazos de su amistad. Se estaban distanciando. Pensó lo duro que tenía que ser para él en toda su vida... pensó que si le hubiera sucedido a ella, no habría parado hasta encontrar venganza. Y en ese momento, la chica sintió muchísima rabia.

-Debo, irme, no quiero que te suced...

¡CRAC!

Alguien se apareció delante de ellos. Llevaba ropas raídas y gastadas y su cara no era demasiado acogedora. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y Lily tragó saliva mientras Remus se metía la mano en el bolsillo en el cuál debería tener su varita al mismo tiempo que protegía a la pelirroja detrás suyo.

El desconocido se dio la vuelta mirándose las manos y los pies, y tocándose la cara, los brazos... Lily pensó que quizá no tenía mucha experiencia en aparición y necesitaba comprobar que había hecho todo correcto... El mago los miró y sonrió socarronamente.

-Vaya, vaya... El hijo licántropo de nuestro ''fiel'' amigo...-El desconocido mago chasqueó la lengua y se acercó un poco más mirando a Lily.-¿Y quién tenemos aqui...?

-¿Quién eres?.-Lupin estaba armado de valor e inyectado en rabia. Ese mago debía de saber algo a cerca del ataque de su padre y de los causantes de que en su casa estuvieran llevando a cabo tantas investigaciones y protecciones.

Pero el desconocido mago no lo escuchaba. Había cerrado la boca y miraba con espectación los ojos de la pelirroja mientras Lupin apretaba más el brazo de ésta.

-Tú eres la sangre sucia... tú eres la hija de aquellos entrometidos.-Empezó a reir estruendosamente mientras el viento le hacía coro.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y A QUÉ HAS VENIDO!.-El licántropo dio un paso hacia adelante mirándolo a los ojos con rabia. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo y qué sabía de los padres de Lily?

Pero Remus Lupin no se encontraba bien. Se puso pálido y comenzó a estremecerse. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus pupilas se dilataron dándole un aspecto más que terrorífico. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y el jóven mago dejó caer su varita al suelo en un movimiento que los tres creyeron ver a cámara lenta.

Agarrándose el cuello con las manos y doblándose por la cintura comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente. El mago y Lily lo miraban horrorizados y paralizados. La gryffindor alzó la mirada al cielo... ¡la luna había salido en su plenitud!

Observó de nuevo a Lupin y vio cómo se desgarraban sus ropas y se transformaba su cuerpo a bases de gritos del adolescente. Retrocediendo, Lily no le quitó la mirada de encima a él ni al extraño mago que se había aparecido. Pero Remus Lupin ya no era el guapo adolescente de sexto... ¡Se había convertido en una bestia! Gritando, Lily se alejó corriendo mientras el licántropo la miraba alejarse cuando desvió su mirada hacia el mago que lo miraba sin miedo, desafiante. El licántropo se acercó a él respirando dificultósamente pero las facciones del mago cambiaron y su tez palideció alejándose poco a poco del hombre-lobo hasta llegar a correr y desaparecerse.

¡CRAC!

-¡Remus!.-Lily chillaba desde la punta del callejón que daba al parque.-¡Tú no eres así... Remus! ¡Vuelve en ti, Lupin!

Pero el licántropo parecía no escucharla, no entender sus palabras... El muchacho había acumulado una rabia que sí se había trasladado a su horripilante cuerpo, y ahora corría hacia la chica para saciar su sed de venganza. Lily corría con sus delgadas piernas y gritaba por los estrechos callejones. El cielo estaba aún más oscuro y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. El licántropo aullaba y gemía detrás de la chica mientras esta pedía en vano ayuda.

Estaba agotada, no podía más... pronto perdería el conocimiento y aquél monstruo que era su amigo, la mordería. La mordería y la llevaría a uno de dos caminos. Ella se convertiría en licántropo o fallecería. Estaba a punto de morir y sus piernas le fallaban, la vista se le nublaba por el cansancio y cada vez notaba más cerca la respiración. Llamaba aporreando las puertas de todas las calles por las que iba pero nadie la socorría, nadie aparecía, todo estaba en silencio y solitario y solo se oían sus pasos y los aullidos del lobo que la cercaba.

Pronto la pesadilla que estaba viviendo le sonó a realidad y recordó vagamente sus sueños... las puertas cerradas, la oscuridad, la angustia. La respiración en su oído... ese aliento que la perseguía... abandono, mucho abandono, soledad y ganas de acabar con todo y a la vez no hacer nada... se sentía cansada muy cansada, y ella iba a morir.

-Vas a matarme... y luego vas a morir tú, Lupin... No lo hagas.-Rogaba ya en el suelo pero de espaldas al licántropo.-No lo hagas por mí... por ti, que cuando despiertes por la mañana, habrás hecho algo horrible. Y no quiero dejarte solo, Remus. No puedo dejarte morir...

La respiración se acercaba cada vez más y cuando pensaba que iba a notar sus desgarradores dientes, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta de golpe.

-¡EH! Lunático. ¿Quieres leer un rato? No sabes cuánto voy a sentir esto...-La voz de James resonó en el callejón cuando Peter, Sirius y él comenzaban a tirarle pesados libros a la cabeza.

El licántropo Lupin se dio la vuelta furioso, aullando y fue hacia ellos. James sacó su varita cual espada al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven aqui si tienes censurado (xD) !.-Gritaba Sirius.

-¡Evans!.-James le lanzó su varita a Lily con destreza y ella la cogió hábilmente.

-¡Mi varita! ¿De dónde la has sacado, Potter?.

El chico se limitó a sonreir mientras se unía a sus dos amigos a reducir al licántropo. Pero su lobo amigo se acercó cogiéndole del cuello y estrangulándolo. Pronto el licántropo comenzó a repeler los maleficios de Peter y Sirius. Lily dio un paso hacia el frente con su varita en ristre.

Infinidad de destellos dorados, rojos y azules eléctricos cruzaban la oscura calle y al licántropo ya no parecía ni hacerle cosquillas. Sirius y Lily estaban agotados y Peter se había tirado al suelo con las manos en la cabeza. James cada vez estaba más rojo, no podía respirar. Lily se puso nerviosa, nerviosa, nerviosa...

-Escuchadme. ¡Todos a la vez!.-La pelirroja, decidida aunque con un suspiro de miedo en su interior, alzó su varita apuntando al licántropo. Sirius y Peter hicieron lo mismo.-¡Una, dos... TRES!

-¡Desmaius!.-Gritaron los tres al unísono y cuando James comenzaba a ponerse morado... lo soltó y el licántropo se desplomó en el suelo. Lily bajó la varita suspirando mientras Sirius se acercaba a ayudar a James.

-¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien... Ahora lo que hay que pensar es cómo llevar a éste...-James se agachó junto al licántropo frotándose el cuello y tosiendo.

¡CRAC! ¡CRAC!

Las figuras de tres profesores, el ministro de magia y Dumbledore se aparecieron en el callejón. Sus rostros denotaban cansancio, excepto quizás el de la profesora McGonnagall que a pesar de estar bastante extresada, mantenía la compostura y sus facciones serias y su mirada reprobatoria.

El ministro de magia lucía una barba oscura y fina que resaltaba su pálida piel blanquecina. Iba con una túnica azul eléctrico y sostenía su larga varita en la mano, con cara de circunstancias.

James se levantó y observaba a Peter y Sirius mientras Lily iba guardando lentamente su varita y pensando en la que les podía caer a los merodeadores por salir del colegio... y la que le podría haber caído también a ella de estar sus padres conscientes de todo aquello. Entonces los echó de menos, echó de menos sus miradas, su forma de hablar, cuando los escuchaba por las mañanas al levantarse tarde o simplemente el sonido de las cucharillas del café por las mañanas... los susurros, sus sonrisas, su calidez... Eran sus padres y aunque a veces eran un tanto atosigantes, como todo adolescente podía pensar, igualmente sentía un gran respeto y cariño hacia ellos y en el fondo sabía que los quería demasiado. Sintió ganas de llorar, de luchar... de pelear contra algo. Se sintió débil y a la vez fuerte, pero inútil como nunca antes lo había sido. Y entonces comprendió la actitud descabellada de Lupin de esa noche. Y pensó, que incluso ella habría salido en esas circunstancias a buscar justicia por el agresor de su padre. Pero ellos dos compartían lo mismo, y aquél mago que se había desaparecido sabía quién o quiénes habían atacado a sus familias.

Sirius avanzó lentamente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se paró en seco porque la profesora McGonnagall se le había adelantado.

-Espero que haya una buena explicación para esto...señores gryffindors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, y holas a todos. ¿Bien? Me gustaría que dejárais vuestra huella en este capítulo y me digais qué os ha parecido o qué os está pareciendo el fanfic. Por dónde creéis que van los tiros, quién es sospechoso de qué, y esas cosas. Jeje...

Que es bueno leer, pero más es todavía hacer saber que te gusta o no algo.

¡Un besazo!

ChoChang


	6. Capítulo 6: El sueño de Lily

_Disclaimer: Voy a ahorrarme escribir esto nunca más asik kien kiera quejarse d tonterias... aki estoy, esperando sus abogadosss... Y a los demas... ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

Pues sí... Andaba perdida pero... ¡he vuelto! Por fin he podido colgar los tres capítulos que tenía escritos desde que tuve la mudanza. Espero que os hayan gustado (Nota de la parte masoca de Ankara: Hm.. en caso de que no¿cuál es el modo más sencillo y económico de suicidio? Lo digo por curiosidad ¿eh?) xD Nada, que me alegra muchísimo que hayáis añadido reviews y que hayáis esperado a esta pesada escritora jajaja. La verdad... es que no sé qué pensar del fanfic, y os lo digo abiertamente. Pues cuando empecé éste era la segunda vez que escribía historias y demás (además de otros tantos de veces en los que había abandonado relatos en terceros y cuartos capítulos) y la verdad es que no me sentía muy conforme con los primeros capítulos de este fanfic. Sin embargo, he ido cambiando y viendo que ahora no todo pasa tan deprisa. Es decir, veo más ambiente y demás. La cosa... es que además de mis locuras (las cuales me ayudan a continuar escribiendo ciertas partes difíciles de la historia) se ven reflejadas las paridas que me vienen a la mente. Pero creo que en el fic no demasiado, sin embargo creo que estoy por fuera mucho más loca xDDD Que no os aburro más (Nota de las manos de Ankara¿¡Te quieres despedir de una vez y dejarnos descansar?) paso a contestar los reviewss xD

**_natita.grint: _** ¡Gracias a ti por el review! Sí... ya sé que fue hace siglos, pero lo dejaste en el capítulo dos y bueno, no he querido haceros esperar más con el tercero, cuarto y quinto que ya tenía escritos. Me alegra que comiencen a gustarte los fics de los merodeadores, de hecho, hay muchísimos fics sobre éstos (aseguro que muchos de ellos muchisimo mejor que este xD), sobre septimos tomos de Harry Potter y hasta sobre los hijos de Harry y Ginny jajaja (Nota de la consciencia para Ankara¿Eres tonta¿O te crees que ellos son tontos para no saberlo?) Bueno, la cosa es que me alegro de ello y aún más de que te guste el fanfic. Un besazo jajaja

**_IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: _** Pues la verdad es que sí, hija mía. Lily no ha sabido en toda su historia lo que era que la gente la mirara (no por nada, sino porque era una ignorante, ignorante, ignorante! Para los chicos que giraban la cabeza cuando pasaba ella) y ahora se encuentra en el centro de atención constantemente y en el punto de mira de Hogwarts. O eso dice ella jajaja James no es mala persona, pero hay que darle tiempo. Es muy celoso (¿Realmente tiene motivos para serlo?) y además, con lo bien que le cae Snape... xD Espero que sigas leyéndome y que te guste mucho el fic. Un saludo wapa!

**_Caataa: _** I saca un pañuelo y se seca lágrimas de emoción, acto seguido, y aún en silencio la mira a los ojos y le dice... ¡Gracias! jajajaj Bueno, la gente no suele dejarme reviews, a pesar de que mis amigos no paran d decirme d k la gente realmente lo lee. El problema es que poquisima gent deja su opinion y esto me hace estar algo insegura jajaja Bueno, la cosa es que una historia debe gustarle antes a la autora y más adelante a los lectores. A mí... me gusta (Nota de la consciencia de Ankara: Tirar el ordenador por la ventana no! Relajarte y contar hasta veinte sí... Es que he escrito esta parte como unas veinte veces y siempre se me cuelga el ordenador antes de guardar xD), y tal vez haya gente a la que no. No puedo pedir nada pero si puedo alegrarme de que la gente espere con ansia un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y saludo!

**_Marta Evans: _** ¡Hola! No eres la primera que me dice que Lily y James son su pareja favorita jajaja De hecho, también es la mía (Nota de la autora: Cuando James es buena persona, que esté salido no es malo, que sea egocéntrico sí... xD) No esperaba ser tan predecible cuando dices ''cuanto tiempo tardarás en juntarlos'' xDDD La cosa es que como fan me encantaría contaros toda la trama! Pero como autora del fic alguna vocecilla me dice que sea paciente (Nota de la pesada consciente de Ankara¿así que sólo soy una vocecilla eh? Esta gente no leería tu fic si se supiera lo que sucederá... y la gente no lo sabe porque tú no se lo cuentas y tú no se lo cuentas porque yo te lo impido. ¿Sigo siendo una ''pesada'' vocecilla? ¬¬) porque siento unas ganas enormes de escribirlo todo de golpe jajaja De hecho, los últimos capítulos del fic están ya escritos...

La verdad, mucha gente me ha dicho que no los comprende, incluso que Remus tiene una actitud un poco excéntrica pero eso ya tendrá sus motivos... James no intenta convencerse d nada, de hecho, no creo que le guste demasiado Lily, no. No le gusta en absoluto y tan solo tiene una pequeña gran obsesión con esa pelirroja que tanto le... ''sorprende'', y como todo adolescente, tiene sus arranques (por no decir que James es salidillo con las chicas... muajajajaja xD) y está cambiando un poco... ¿tendrá dudas en su cabeza? No se sabe, porque en su cerebro nunca se ha dado tanto dato junto xD Sin embargo, Remus lo ha hecho por un amigo, y aunque a punto estuvo de venderse (siente gran cariño hacia Lily y Amy... bueno, siempre se habían llevado bien a pesar de las distancias) sabe perfectamente todo lo que va a suceder... y se siente indiferente. ¿Será eso buena señal? Jajajaj. Bueno, y en cuanto a lo de Sirius y Peter... Sirius es muy Sirius y le gustan las movidas, probablemente tiene la mente tan llena de polvo que no ha pensado en las consecuencias de vengarse de su prima y sus amigas. Peter... no me hables de Peter. Jajaja, Peter es Peter y aunque no se come una rosca en chicas ni en amigos, siempre fue fiel hasta el momento de sus aliados. Por no decir que no tiene personalidad y que se sube al carro de la multitud, no sé si me entiendes... Vaya, que se ha vendido porque eso han hecho sus amigos y cuando se arriesgaron a la ''muerte'' se lo comentaron como quien te dice que ayer llovió bastante xD

Me parece interesante tu review... jajaja Bueno, Lily no siente sólo una profunda amistad con Remus, sino que siempre ha sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo y el hombro de su camino. Pero al parecer sus hormonas los engañan de vez en cuando, que tampoco sé qué tal puede acabar eso... Dejémoslo ahí Me alegra que te guste el fic y me siento halagada cuando dicen que escribo bien (Nota de la consciencia y de las manos de Ankara¿¡Pero qué dices, fanfarrona, si el mérito es nuestro, nuestro, nuestro...?) ;P que no haré sufrir demasiado a esta gente... bueno, no lo sé. Bueno, lo sé pero para ti no lo sé shhh! xD Gracias por escribir y dejo de aburrirte un ratito para que puedas saber qué tal continúa el capítulo. ¡Un saludo, guapísima!

**Cueste lo que Cueste**

**Capítulo 6: El sueño de Lily.**

-¡Las de ahí detrás! Menos conversación y a trabajar.-El profesor Radmoot, que ahora sustituía al ausente profesor Flitwick, llevaba una mañana un tanto agotadora. Quién pensaría que la clase de los gryffindors podría llegar a ser tan abrumante y a principios de curso...

Lily, de nuevo en su segundo hogar, hablaba con Amy a cerca de lo de Remus por enésima vez. Y relataba los hechos de nuevo, pues los rumores del colegio habían modificado tanto la historia, que no se sabía cual creer. El cielo de aquella mañana de primeros de noviembre se mostraba gris y perezoso. Las criaturas del lago a penas si salían al mediodía para disfrutar de algunos escasos cálidos rayos de sol.

-Así que no han expulsado a los merodeadores...-Amy contemblaba cómo creaban ilusiones con magia sus compañeros de clase. Selvas, mares repletos de tiburones o castillos con curiosos fantasmas y vampiros solían ser los más utilizados. Otros, sin embargo, a penas si podían conseguir que el suelo del aula cambiara ópticamente de color. Pero Amy ya había visto demasiado y ni si quiera se impresionaba en algunas de las ilusiones más intrépidas.

-Te lo he dicho cien veces desde que llegué... Parece ser que hasta los han recompensado. Bueno, en puntos para Gryffindor, claro. Y hasta tal vez les concedan un Premio Anual, el ministro estaba encantado con ellos y no para de recibir lechuzas a cerca de ''fans'' de los merodeadores. Bueno, lo cierto es que a mí me metieron también en el rollo... me enfadé muchísimo..-Dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.-La verdad... es que estuve hablando con el Ministro, y la conversación no acabó muy bien.

Sinead, que estaba escuchando al otro lado de la mesa, junto a una Lauren con bastante mala cara, se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver mejor a Lily.

-¿Qué te dijo el Ministro?.-Le preguntó la rubia.

-Lo cierto es que estaba muy ''impresionado'' con la valentía que había demostrado. Digamos que me sobornó por algo muy rastrero.-Rió Lily con amargura.-Quiere utilizarme de cebo para capturar a la gente que está provocando los ataques. Aunque está claro que serán esbirros de ese Lord Voldimort.

-Ehm... es Voldemort.-Balbuceó Lauren. Estaba muy pálida y a penas si podía sostener la pluma en la mano.

-¡Madre mía! Lauren diciendo el nombre de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-Se burló Sinead.-¡Madre mía! Lily ayudando a los cazarecompensas.

-Pues sí... si te fijas, el ministerio ya no utiliza la oficina de aurores ni para un acto conmemorativo y sólo negocia con gente que asegura ''son de confianza''... en todo caso serán de la suya.-Amy frunció el ceño y paseó la vista por el aula.

Era el turno de los merodeadores y éstos, sonriendo picaronamente se habían preparado un buen repertorio para recuperar los puntos que les faltaban para ir por encima de Slytherin en la Copa de Casas. Pronto estruendosos gritos y chirridos los sumergieron a todos en una mini película muggle de terror. Risas, aplausos y algún que otro escalofrío se sintió en el aula, y el profesor que tan bien le caía a James Potter los recompensó con veinticinco puntos para Gryffindor. Mientras tanto, Kate estaba sentada en su pupitre y conversaba animadamente con Stan Corner. Un chico rubio y apuesto de hufflepuf que ''curiosamente'' no le caía muy bien a los merodeadores; Sinead hablaba ahora con Lily, aunque Amy, no sabía por qué, no podía escucharlas. Estaba atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y a la vez en su mundo. Y la chica, cada vez miraba más preocupada a Lauren, que salió precipitadamente de la clase.

-No sé qué le habrá pasado, igual se mareó un poco con el numerito de los cuatro mosqueteros.-Sinead se encogía de hombros un poco confusa, ya al final de la clase. Lily se dirigió sin decir nada al cuarto de baño de las chicas dejando a Amy y Sinead en la puerta.

Lauren estaba con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo y la cara empapada. Se miraba al espejo fuera de sí, como si no mirase nada en concreto. Lily se acercó y la morena agachó la cabeza. Cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca para hablarle, Lauren alzó la mano en señal de silencio.

-No puedo seguir así, Lily...-Lauren en vez de hablar, susurraba y emitía gemidos.-Por favor, no me dejeis sola. Os necesito.

Lily se quedó en blanco. No entendía nada de lo que quería decir su amiga. La noche anterior, al regreso de Lily, ambas habían estado hablando animadamente de lo de Sanjay y habían arreglado lo sucedido. Las dos siempre se habían llevado demasiado bien para tener un problema por algo tan insignificante... Pero algo le decía a Lily que ese no era el problema de esos instantes.

Tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado. Por favor, prométeme que no vas a matarme... o que si lo haces no me daré cuenta.

-No voy a tocarte, tonta.-Sonrió Lily tranquilizadoramente.-Cuéntame, guapísima. ¿Qué te pasa?

Lauren se volvió para mirar a Lily de frente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sé que tengo que contártelo y solo tú podrás ponerme los pies en el suelo... Dios mío, dame el valor para no derrumbarme. Pensó Lauren con angustia.

-Lily... hace un mes que tengo un problema. Y no puedo solucionarlo, no... Lo peor es que estoy sola en esto, que todavía no ha salido a la luz, que cuando esto suceda...-Lauren tembló.

Lily borró su sonrisa sin querer y se acercó preocupada a su amiga. Le tocó el hombro con cariño y la morena se tranquilizó. Cogió aire para seguir...

Estoy embarazada de Sanjay.-Hizo una pausa.- Y... no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida.-Lauren guardó silencio y sin querer se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Lily, aún acongojada por la noticia, fue capaz de sujetarla al tiempo que Lauren emitía un pequeño gemido. Lily nunca la había visto así, tan seria, tan indiferente... No era Lauren. Parecía que sus ojos no vivían pues estos no tenían la luz y la vida habituales. Sus labios siempre de un rojo natural atractivo ahora eran pálidos y sin vida, alrededor de lo que la morena también sentía en su interior, sin querer su cuerpo lo reflejaba en su figura.

-¿Lo sabe el padre...?-Preguntó Lily con miedo.

-No... no me atrevo a decírselo. Tengo miedo de que él lo sepa porque si se entera mi familia... él corre un grave peligro.

Se hizo el silencio en aquel cuarto de baño sombrío y de repente sonó la campana que indicaba el almuerzo. Lauren se mordió el labio y agarró a Lily del hombro.

¡Por favor, Lily! No digas nada a nadie. ¡Te lo suplico, por favor¡No se lo digas a mi primo, ni a Sanjay!.

-Tranquila... tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Ahora ven, vamos a comer y después hablaremos de lo que haremos con esto. Esta noche se lo contaremos a las chicas...

La puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró y de uno de los retretes salió una niña de trece años, con el pelo rubio casi blanco y unos ojos saltones. Mediría metro y medio y en su cara se reflejaba una expresión de aturdimiento. ¿Había oído bien¿aquella chica tenía en su interior un hijo de la persona que ella más quería en el mundo? No podía ser... pero¿cuántos Sanjay's se conocen en Hogwarts? No, no era justo. Al fin y al cabo¿qué tenía esa para merecer a Sanjay? Esto no quedaría así...

Y pisando fuerte llena de ira salió resoplando del cuarto de baño, no en dirección al Gran Comedor, sino a la lechucería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común se respiraba un ambiente cálido y acogedor y por las ventanas se podía distinguir una luna clara y nueva. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones después de cenar y pocos de ellos estaban acabando los deberes para el día siguiente. Sinead y Amy se hallaban sentadas frente a Lauren y Lily, la que tenía cogida la mano de su amiga tranquilizadoramente. Lauren cogió aire lentamente y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido con pelos y señales. De vez en cuando se atascaba y Lily tenía que continuar por ella un poco angustiada. Una vez acabaron el relato, hubo un silencio entre las cuatro. Amy se cruzó de piernas mientras miraba al suelo pensando en lo que había oído mientras que Sinead jugueteaba sin darse cuenta con los flecos de una pequeña mantilla que había sobre su sillón, impresionada por la noticia.

-¿Bueno... vais a decirle algo a la pobre niña?.-Dijo Lily impaciente.

-La verdad...-Empezó Amy.-No sé cómo habéis... en fin, lo siento... ¡Pero por Dios, Lauren, tiene dieciocho años! Y no es por herir, pero ¿no te parece sospechoso que un tío de sus diechiocho años esté aqui, en Hogwarts? Vamos, Sinead¿tú qué dices?.

-Déjala hombre... Que sea feliz. Además, en este tema no se comprende de edades, y en cuanto al accidente... lo hecho, hecho está. Y si verdaderamente estás segura de ello... Mira, Lauren, yo no sé qué pensar, no estoy ni en el bando de los buenos ni en el de los malos. Pero no puedo evitar darle la razón a Amy... ¿No es sospechoso?

-¡Os diré qué es sospechoso!.-Lauren, furiosa, se levantó gritando del sillón y Lily tuvo que agarrarla para que se tranquilizara o pronto acabaría destrozando media sala común.-¡Sospechoso es ese novio raro que tienes, un día está contigo y al día siguiente te dice que te den!.-Señalaba a Sinead la que ahogó un grito.-¿Y qué me dice Doña Perfecta del gran lema! Nada de merodeadores, y luego me la encuentro en los pasillos con Lupin, y luego me encuentro a Sinead con Sirius...-Exasperaba Lauren amárgamente.

-¡Ahora también vas a decirnos con quién vamos a salir o quién va a ser amigo de quién!.-Pero Lauren no escuchaba ni a Amy ni a Sinead. Sin querer estaba por encima su palabra, se sentía superior a ellas y pronto fue sintiéndose más rastrera. ¿Era ella?.

Os diré una cosa: No quiero que esto acabe mal, pero si decir por una vez las cosas claras. ¿Quién ha sido la única que ha cumplido su promesa conmigo?.-Lauren señaló a Lily, que se puso de pie sin saber qué decir.-Nosotras aqui babeando por gente que a lo mejor no merece la pena y ¿qué hace ella? Repeler a los merodeadores, tener cuidado con quién se junta y encima no tiene novio. Me parece que es la más sensata de las cuatro ahora mismo. ¡Qué vais a entender por responsabilidad!.-Los gryffindors que había en la sala común estiraban el cuello para ver qué sucedía.- Tú, Sinead, perdiste a tu sobrina de cuatro meses el año pasado y la encontraron en Flourish & Blotts gateando por el almacén; tú, Amy, en vez de apoyar a tu madre cuando abortó a tu hermano pequeño en vez de ayudarla a salir adelante¿qué? La dejaste tirada como un perro y así la dejaste. ¡Y ahora no puedes rectificar si quiera, no, porque tu orgullo es demasiado grande y no puedes ni apoyar a una amiga en un problema!

-¡BASTA!.-Lily estaba de pie con los puños apretados. Todos los estudiantes de la sala común se sobresaltaron y miraban atentos. -¡Parecéis crías¡Parad ya u os castigo a las tres! Lauren, te has pasado trescientos pueblos; Sinead, se supone que Lauren necesita ahora apoyo, no que la contradigan pues bastante arrepentida está, y Amy... ¡Amy!

Pero el negro cabello de su amiga había desaparecido por el retrato de la Sala Común. Sinead se disculpó de Lauren y subió a su habitación. Lauren miró a Lily avergonzada y se pasó un mechón de su corto pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y con un ''Será mejor que me vaya a la cama'' se despidió la Black subiendo a los dormitorios.

Lily suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. Mirando su muñeca derecha (N/A: Era tannn especial, que hasta se ponía el reloj en la otra muñeca, para contradecir jajaja) observó que eran cerca de la una y media de la madrugada. Ir a buscar a Amy ahora sería absurdo... Lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara. Lily se recostó en el sillón mientras observaba las llamas de la cálida chimenea de la sala común. Pronto la zozobra y el reconfortable sonido del crepitar de las llamas se fueron apoderando de ella...

_-No te quiero perder...-Lily lloraba sin querer. Volaba junto a la persona que amaba y éstas dos se cogían de la mano intentando no separarse. Pero el viento lo dificultaba._

_-No vas a perderme. Nunca.-El chico la miró a los ojos acercándose a ella. La rodeó por la cintura y acercó su rostro al de Lily, de modo que se miraban fijamente a los ojos._

_-Claro que sí... Esto no es real. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No es real... no te tengo.-Rogaba Lily desesperada._

_-Me tienes ahora, y no, esto no es real. ¿Pero tu vida lo es? Nada dura para siempre, cielo. Y si puedes quererme y yo puedo tenerte ahora será lo importante. Que estás junto a mí, y si algún día se acaba... los recuerdos mantendrán vivos los momentos. Y así nunca vas a perderme._

_Lily no lo comprendía. No lo quería comprender, sólo quería estar a su lado. Sus manos se iban separando y ella no podía moverse, solo podía ver cómo la imagen de aquél chico se iba volviendo borrosa... más borrosa..._

-¡Lily, despierta! Vamos, no hay tiempo ni de desayunar. Levantaaaaa...-Kate tiraba del brazo de Lily y ésta se sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué me has dejado aqui dormida¡Qué vergüenza!.-Lily se frotaba los ojos.

-Pensé que podía dejarte dormir un poco más. Me han dicho que esta noche fue un poco pesada... ¡Vamos! Vístete y vamos volando a herbología.

Lily se encontró con Lauren y Sinead en el dormitorio. Ya habían arreglado lo de la otra noche, o eso parecía, aunque ahora se hablaban con muchísimo respeto. Imaginó que ellas también se acababan de despertar, pues todas habían pasado una mala noche. Pero¿dónde estaba Amy?. Mientras se daba una ducha rápida comenzó a pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener. Se le habían grabado a fuego las palabras de aquél chico, y aunque en el sueño le había distinguido perfectamente, ahora no era capaz de recordar quién era. ¿Qué significaba aquél sueño? Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría Amy, ella no tuvo la culpa. Estaba enfadadísima con Lauren, enfadadísima consigo misma. ¡Dónde puede meterse una cuando no quiere saber nada del mundo?

La clase del profesor Bins fue muy aburrida y pesada. Amy (por muy dolida que pudiera estar, esta bruja no faltaba a ninguna clase por inútil que fuera.) estuvo toda la clase sin mirar a Lauren y sin hablar para nada con nadie. Se limitaba a escuchar al profesor y a copiar apuntes fingiendo normalidad. Pero Amy no estaba para nada normal, volvía a sentir dudas de un pasado muy oscuro, aún estaba enamorada de una persona que no sabía quién era y que tan dulcemente la había besado en su habitación, se sentñia a la vez culpable por no haber apoyado a su amiga en su problema, pues sabía que lo gordo no sería el niño, sino quién era su padre y qué significaría eso para su familia... Estaba enfadada y embajonada, muy embajonada... (N.A.: Palabra corriente de mi ''encantador'' hermano.)

Pero en el almuerzo la morena no apareció. De hecho, se había perdido desde que se separaron en DCLAO (Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras) y ningún alumno sabía nada de ella. Lily, harta de la situación, se llevó a Lauren fuera del comedor para hablar con ella mientras Sinead hablaba animadamente con Kate y unos alumnos de la misma casa en el Gran Comedor.

-Lauren...¿te das cuenta de que te comportas como una cría?.-Lily estaba muy seria, encarnaba un papel que no era el suyo. Papel que normalmente ocupaba su amiga Amy a la que conocía desde hacía seis años.

-...

-Por lo menos podrías contestar, para variar.-Lauren agachó la cabeza y Lily le acarición el hombro, suspirando.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y de ella salieron cuatro alumnos que bien reconocían. Remus saludó a Lily y ésta le dijo que acudiera. Y con un ''ahora os veo'' se separó de los otros tres mosqueteros.

-¡Hola Remus!.-Saludó la pelirroja. Lupin sonrió pero miró a Lauren frunciendo el ceño, percibiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?.-Preguntó el castaño.

-Lauren... es cosa tuya, pero aún así...-Lily la miraba.

-No pasa nada, él es amigo de Sanjay, lo puede saber.

Estuvieron contándole (no sin antes asegurarse de que ningún oído indiscreto les oía) todo lo sucedido entre Lauren y Sanjay. Incluyendo también la pequeña pelea que tuvieron las tres chicas. Lily lo tuvo que contar todo ella porque Lauren se sentía demasiado avergonzada de su comportamiento. Y tras un rato en silencio de reflexión, Remus pudo hablar de nuevo.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer... es encontrar una manera de que tu primo no intente matarte cuando se lo contemos... Lo segundo, hay que reunir a todos (sí, Lily, incluyendo a James).-la chica había gruñido ante este nombre.- y así contaremos con la ayuda de todos para salir adelante...

-Remus... ¿qué voy a hacer con mi familia? Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.-Por fin habló Lauren.

-No te preocupes, si se lo explicas te comprenderán.-Dijo el castaño, pensativo. Lily los miraba, pero su amiga tenía una expresión en el rostro de ''tú no los conoces''.


End file.
